Love For You
by Fairy.siwoonie
Summary: CH 5 UPDATE/Yesung dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara kembar non-identik. Bukan hanya fisik mereka saja yg tidak sama, melainkan juga kehidupan mereka yg seakan berbeda 180 derajat. Apakah kedatangan seorang Pria bernama Choi Siwon akan merubah sesuatu?/Yewon/Kyusung
1. Chapter 1

**Chara** : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon (Twins!Kyusung)

**Genre** : Yaoi, Brothership, Romace, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama etc.

**Disc** : Yesung and Siwon belong to each other. Kyuhyun belong to me :P

**Summary** : Yesung dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara kembar non-identik. Namun bukan hanya fisik mereka saja yg tidak sama, melainkan juga kehidupan mereka yg seakan berbeda 180 derajat. Kyuhyun dengan segala kesempuraan yg dimilikinya dan Yesung yg bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata sempurna. Apakah kedatangan seorang pria bernama Choi Siwon akan merubah sesuatu?

**Warning** : BL, Crack-Pair, aneh, alur maksa, etc.

**Inspired by** : _Summer Breeze by Orizuka and Brother Sep-Brother by Baby Cloudy  
_

_.  
_

* * *

Happy reading

* * *

.

Yesung menatap kertas di tangannya berkali-kali dengan mata berbinar. Ia terus menatap kertas itu sudah hampir sejak setengah jam yg lalu, seolah takut jika ia berkedip sekali saja mungkin kata 'Naik Kelas' yg tertulis di kertas itu akan menghilang atau berubah. Baru setelah merasa matanya pedih dan kering, ia memejamkan matanya erat dengan senyum lebar seraya mendekap kertas laporan hasil belajarnya itu erat.

"Haiz! Lihat anak itu! Naik kelas dengan peringkat paling bawah di kelas saja bangga!" Cibir seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang pada temannya.

"Haha iya! Tapi paling tidak ini sudah peningkatan lah. Daripada tahun kemarin dia tidak naik kelas." Sahut temannya seraya tersenyum meremehkan.

Yesung langsung membuka matanya dan menatap kedua anak itu tajam.

"Siapa yg kalian bicarakan?" Seru Yesung kesal.

"Tentu saja kau! Memangnya siapa lagi anak di sekolah ini yg pernah tidak naik kelas selain kau?" Ejek anak itu.

"Aku tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin kau dan Kyuhyun hyung itu kembar?" Tambah anak yg satunya sinis.

"Eh? Daripada kita berbicara dengan anak bodoh ini, bagaimana kalau kita ke aula melihat kelulusan anak kelas 6? Pasti Kyuhyun hyung mendapatkan nilai terbaik!"

"Kau benar! _Kajja_!"

Kedua anak itu pun lalu berlari meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung kembali menatap kertas tadi. Ia lalu tersenyum hambar. Anak-anak tadi benar. Untuk apa dia begitu senang hanya karena naik kelas dengan peringkat paling bawah? Jangankan anak-anak tadi, Yesung sendiri juga terkadang tidak percaya jika ia dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara kembar.

Ya, Yesung dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara kembar _non-identik_. Secara fisik mereka sangat jauh berbeda tidak seperti anak kembar pada umumnya. Yesung memiliki postur tubuh yg lebih kecil dari Kyuhyun. Dari segi wajah mereka juga sama sekali tidak mirip. Yesung dengan mata sabit dan pipi _chubby _yg membuatnya terlihat manis, dan Kyuhyun dengan _fox eyes _dan wajah _manly_ yg menunjukkan betapa dia sangat tampan.

Namun perbedaan mereka bukan hanya dari segi fisik saja, melainkan juga kepribadian. Yesung adalah tipe anak yg terkenal _easy going _sedangkan Kyuhyun anak yg cenderung serius. Yesung lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain sedangkan Kyuhyun lebih suka berkutat dengan berbagai buku tentang ilmu pengetahuan dan sesekali bermain _game_, itu saja pasti sejenis _game _pengasah otak.

Kyuhyun memiliki begitu banyak kelebihan terutama dari segi kecerdasan. Sejak kecil ia selalu mendapatkan nilai terbaik di sekolahnya. Ia juga memiliki begitu banyak prestasi baik akademik maupun non-akademik. Sedangkan Yesung? Ya, bisa ditebak, Yesung adalah sebaliknya. Yesung mengidap _disleksia_ yg membuatnya memiliki keterbatasan dalam belajar. Ia mengalami kesulitan dalam membaca dan menulis. Mungkin itulah yg menyebabkan ia selalu mendapatkan nilai buruk dan pernah satu kali tidak naik kelas.

Pertemanan? Tentu saja berbeda. Kyuhyun memiliki banyak teman sedangkan Yesung hampir sama sekali tidak memiliki teman. Ya, mungkin ada satu atau dua anak yg mau berteman dengan Yesung, namun itu bukan benar-benar teman dekat. Tidak hanya berhenti sampai di situ, perlakuan yg Yesung dan Kyuhyun dapatkan dari kedua orang tuanya pun berbeda.

Yesung masih mengingat dengan begitu jelas apa yg Mr. Kim katakan ketika tahun lalu Kyuhyun berhasil naik ke kelas enam dengan nilai terbaik di sekolah sementara ia harus tinggal di kelas lima. Setelah itu Yesung mati-matian belajar agar tahun ini ia bisa naik kelas, dan akhirnya ia berhasil meskipun dengan nilai pas-pasan. Jadi wajar kalau dia begitu senang, bukan? Kau tau? belajar di sekolah _regular_ dengan kualitas tinggi bagi pengidap _disleksia_ itu bukanlah hal yg mudah. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun Yesung masih belum bisa membaca dan menulis dengan benar.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Aula sekolah di mana hari ini Kyuhyun yg memang berada satu tingkat di atasnya lulus. Ia yakin Mr. dan Mrs. Kim pasti berada di sana. Mereka sangat antusias karena pasti Kyuhyun akan lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Kyuhyun memiliki kecerdaan di atas rata-rata. Mungkin itulah mengapa kedua orang tua mereka lebih memilih menghadiri kelulusan Kyuhyun daripada mengambil _raport _kenaikan kelas Yesung yg bisa saja memalukan seperti tahun kemarin.

Yesung memasuki ruang aula masih dengan mendekap erat kertas laporan hasil belajarnya. Dan benar seperti yg ia duga, Kyuhyun saat ini tengah berada di atas panggung bersama kedua orang tuanya dengan memegang sebuah tropi besar diringi tepuk tangan meriah dan tatapan kagum dari semua orang yg hadir di sana. Yesung tersenyum dan ikut bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ya, bagaimana pun Kyuhyun adalah saudara kembarnya, jadi adalah hal yg wajar jika ia turut bahagia, bukan?

Acara berakhir. Yesung melihat Mrs. Kim berjalan ke arahnya bersama Mr. Kim yg menggendong Kyuhyun. Ya, mereka berdua pasti sangat bangga saat ini, terlihat jelas dari senyuman yg terus mengembang di bibir keduanya.

"Yesungie, kajja kita pulang!" Ujar Mrs. Kim seraya menarik tangan Yesung.

"Ne, _Mom_." Jawab Yesung.

"Anak kebanggan _Daddy_ ingin minta apa?" Tanya Mr. Kim pada Kyuhyun begitu mereka sampai di rumah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak ingin apa-apa." Jawabnya.

"Hey, mana boleh seperti itu? kau harus mendapatkan hadiah, _sweetie_." Sahut Mrs. Kim, "Kau ingin apa? Mobil? Atau liburan ke luar negeri?"

Yesung yg masih berdiri di depan pintu hanya tersenyum kecil masih dengan mendekap _raport_-nya. Kau lihat? Bahkan mereka tidak bertanya bagaimana hasil _raport _Yesung. Ya, mungkin karena mereka tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan hari ini hanya karena melihat nilai Yesung, begitu pikir Yesung.

"Aku ingin istirahat." Ujar Yesung pelan seraya masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Samar-samar terdengar suara Mr. dan Mrs. Kim yg masih terus membujuk Kyuhyun agar mau menerima hadiah dari mereka.

Yesung merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Ia tidak menangis. Ia sudah terlalu biasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Seperti setiap mereka ulang tahun, tidak jarang Kyuhyun mendapatkan kado yg lebih bagus dari Yesung. Bahkan Kyuhyun mendapatkan banyak kado dari teman dan saudara-saudara mereka, tapi tidak dengan Yesung. Kado yg ia dapatkan setiap ulang tahun mungkin bisa dihitung hanya dengan jari.

Yesung iri? Tentu saja. Ia juga manusia biasa, kau lupa? Terkadang ia ingin bisa menjadi seperti Kyuhyun yg pintar dan dicintai banyak orang. Mereka kembar, kan? Bukankah seharusnya mereka mendapatkan semuanya dengan adil? Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Yesung mulai terbiasa dengan semua perbedaannya dengan Kyuhyun. Lagipula ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Ia menyayangi Kyuhyun lebih dari apapun meskipun ia tidak yakin Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yg sama.

Selama ini ia dan Kyuhyun tidak begitu dekat. Mereka jarang bermain bersama. Kyuhyun lebih suka bermain bersama teman-temannya di luar jika sedang bosan belajar sedangkan Yesung lebih suka bermain sedirian di rumah atau di taman yg terletak tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Yesung tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Baginya wajar jika Kyuhyun tidak mau—atau malu—bermain bersamanya, Selama ini teman-teman Kyuhyun pasti anak-anak pintar atau berbakat sama seperti Kyuhyun.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menepis semua pikiran-pikiran buruknya. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, bukan? Ia menyayangi Kyuhyun, jadi kebahagiaan Kyuhyun adalah kebahagiannya juga.

Yesung lalu mengganti pakaiannya dan memutuskan untuk tidur siang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah asyik bermain _game _di ruang tengah-nya ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar bel berbunyi. Ia segera mem-_pause game_-nya dan berlari untuk membuka pintu.

"Kibum hyung?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya begitu melihat seorang pria yg terlihat lebih tua darinya berdiri di sana seraya tersenyum.

"Sore, Kyunnie.." Sapa pria yg dipanggil Kibum itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Sore, hyung. Ayo masuk!" Ujarnya seraya masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti oleh Kibum.

"Kyunnie, aku dengar kau lulus dengan nilai terbaik, ya? Selamat, ne?" Ucap Kibum masih dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, hyung." Balas Kyuhyun. Ia lalu melihat _box _besar yg dibawa Kibum, "Itu apa, hyung?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ooh, ini? Ini kura-kura." Jawab Kibum.

"Kura-kura? Untukku?"

"Bukan, ini untuk Yesung. Dia naik kelas, kan? Kura-kura ini hadiah untuknya. Tapi kalau kau mau, nanti aku juga akan membelikannya untukmu."

Senyuman di bibir Kyuhyun seketika memudar, "Ti-tidak usah, hyung. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu suka kura-kura." Ujarnya dengan kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ah iya, di mana Yesung?"

"Yesung di kamarnya."

"Baiklah, aku menemuinya dulu, ne?"

"Ne, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Kibum pun lalu berlari ke kamar Yesung.

Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Yesung tidak benar-benar tidak memiliki teman dekat. Kibum adalah tetangga Yesung. Ia dekat dengan Yesung dan Kyuhyun sejak kecil. Usia mereka terpaut 3 tahun. Kibum bisa dibilang sangat dekat dengan Yesung, namun mereka tidak terlalu sering bermain bersama karena Kibum memiliki banyak kesibukan. Kibum begitu menyayangi Yesung bahkan mungkin lebih dari kedua orang tua Yesung sendiri.

Kibum adalah satu-satunya orang yg mengetahui Yesung mengidap _disleksia _selain dokter dan tentu saja Yesung sendiri. Ya, karena Kibum sendiri lah yg mengantarkan Yesung ke rumah sakit saat itu untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Kibum yg begitu dekat dengan Yesung mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yg berbeda pada Yesung ketika Yesung tidak naik kelas tahun lalu. Yesung bukan bodoh melainkan seperti kesulitan belajar. Ia lalu memutuskan membawa Yesung ke rumah sakit dan akhirnya ia mengetahui Yesung ternyata mengidap _disleksia_. Ia tidak memberi tahu orang tua Yesung karena Yesung melarangnya. Yesung takut kedua orang tuanya akan semakin membencinya jika mereka mengetahuinya.

Kibum membuka pintu kamar Yesung dengan hati-hati. Dilihatnya Yesung tengah terlelap di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yesung dan duduk di tepian tempat tidur. Senyum dibibirnya mengembang melihat wajah Yesung yg terlihat begitu polos ketika tidur seperti itu. Gemas, Kibum mengulurkan tangannya mengacak rambut Yesung pelan berusaha untuk tidak mengusik tidurnya. Namun sepertinya Yesung terlalu peka, ia menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kibum hyung?" Gumam Yesung seraya mengerjap imut.

Kibum tersenyum, "Maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu."

Yesung bangkit dan mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk seraya mengucek kedua matanya.

"Tidak kok. Aku sudah tertidur cukup lama tadi." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

Kibum kembali mengacak rambut Yesung pelan, "Ah iya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!"

Yesung mengangkat alisnya, "Apa?"

"Buka sendiri," Ujar Kibum seraya memberikan _box _yg dibawanya tadi pada Yesung.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Buka saja.."

Dengan kening berkerut, Yesung membuka _box _itu, dan sedetik kemudian matanya melebar begitu melihat akuarium kecil berisi seekor kura-kura, "Kura-kura?"

"Yeap! Kau bilang kau ingin memiliki kura-kura tapi tidak berani meminta pada orang tuamu, bukan? Apa kau suka?"

Yesung mengangguk dengan mata berbinar, "Sangaaat suka!"

"Ini hadiah untukmu."

Yesung kembali mengerutkan keningnya, "Hadiah? Tapi aku tidak ulang tahun?" Tanyanya bingung.

Kibum tertawa kecil, "Kau naik kelas, bukan? Ini hadiah untukmu!"

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Yesung langsung berubah membuat Kibum yg menyadarinya cemas, "Sungie-ah? Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Yesung menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum hambar, "Kenapa kau sangat baik, hyung? _Mommy _dan _Daddy _saja tidak menanyakan aku naik kelas atau tidak."

Kibum terhenyak. Ia langsung meraih tubuh kecil Yesung ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tau bagaimana perasaan Yesung. Ia mengenal keluarga itu sejak kecil, jadi ia tau dengan pasti bagaimana hubungan Yesung dan keluarganya.

"Mungkin mereka tadi terlalu lelah, Sungie-ah. Nanti pasti mereka akan bertanya. Jangan bersedih, okay?" Hibur Kibum seraya mengusap punggung Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kibum sendiri tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa kedua orang tua Yesung seakan melupakan bahwa Yesung juga anak kandung mereka hanya karena Yesung memiliki keterbatasan? Mereka terlalu membanggakan kelebihan Kyuhyun sehingga membuat Yesung semakin terlihat lemah di mata mereka. Mereka memang tidak tau Yesung menderita _disleksia, _jadi yg mereka dan semua orang tau hanyalah Yesung memiliki IQ yg rendah. Namun itu sama sekali bukan berarti mereka boleh tidak mau tau lagi tentang Yesung dan justru seolah 'menyingkirkannya'.

Selama ini Kibum yg membantu Yesung belajar. Yesung tidak bisa membaca dan menulis, tapi ia masih bisa belajar dengan mendengar. Dan dari sanalah Kibum tau bahwa sebenarnya Yesung terluka di balik wajah polosnya. Ia bisa melihat Yesung begitu semangat belajar, itu pasti karena Yesung ingin bisa seperti Kyuhyun yg menjadi kebanggan semua orang –meskipun kenyataannya ia tidak akan pernah bisa. Yesung iri pada Kyuhyun, namun rasa sayangnya pada Kyuhyun jauh lebih besar daripada rasa iri itu.

Kibum tau bahwa Yesung sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Yesung begitu mengagumi dan bahkan mungkin mengidolakan Kyuhyun. Ia bisa melihatnya setiap kali Yesung bercerita bagaimana hebatnya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar seperti seorang _fangirl _yg tengah membicarakan idolanya. Tapi Kibum tidak tau bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa ia menyayangi Yesung. Namun ia juga tidak terlihat membenci Yesung. Disamping itu, Kyuhyun juga memang merupakan anak yg agak sulit ditebak.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Aku tidak mungkin bisa naik kelas kalau kau tidak membantuku." Ucap Yesung lagi.

Kibum melepaskan pelukannya da menatap Yesung lembut, "Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih, Sungie-ah. Aku melakukannya karena aku menyayangimu. Kau sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri," Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

Yesung ikut tersenyum senang meskipun di dalai hatinya ia juga merasa sedih. Bagaimana bisa orang lain menganggapnya keluarga sementara keluarganya sendiri justru tidak pernah menganggapnya ada?

"Sungie-ah, err ada yg ingin aku bicarakan.." Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba.

Yesung mengangkat alisnya. Sejak kapan Kibum meminta ijin dulu sebelum mengatakan sesuatu?

"Aku err.. aku akan pergi.." Lanjut Kibum pelan.

Yesung melebarkan matanya, "Pe-pergi?"

Kibum mengangguk, "Ya, aku akan ke Amerika bersama orang tuaku dan melanjutkan _Senior High School _di sana." Jawab Kibum berat.

Ya, berat. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Yesung karena ia tau Yesung pasti akan sendirian. Selama ini hanya ia yg selalu menemani Yesung. Tapi ia juga tidak mungkin bisa menolak keinginan orang tuanya. Akhirnya setelah memikirkannya cukup lama, Kibum memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika dan meninggalkan Yesung meskipun sebenarnya sangat berat. Apalagi ketika kini dilihatnya Yesung terdiam dan tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Kapan?" Ujar Yesung tiba-tiba dengan suara pelan.

"Eh?" Kibum terlihat sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Kapan hyung akan berangkat?" Ulang Yesung.

"Besok." Jawab Kibum dengan kepala menunduk.

Yesung tersenyum seraya meraih tangan Kibum, "Hyung harus belajar yg baik, ya? Hyung juga harus menjaga diri, tidak boleh nakal. Hyung harus kembali ke sini dan menjadi orang sukses," Ujarnya tulus.

Kibum langsung menarik Yesung kembali ke dalam pelukannya, "Maafkan aku, Sungie-ah.."

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku mengerti."

Yesung memejamkan matanya erat, mencoba menahan genangan air di kedua pelupuknya. Ia sedih. Sangat sedih. Karena ia tau setelah ia akan benar-benar sendirian. Namun ia juga tau ia tidak boleh egois. Ia menyayangi Kibum, jadi ia tidak boleh menghalanginya.

.

.

~ 규예원 ~

.

.

Dua minggu sejak kepergian Kibum, Yesung kini benar-benar sendirian. Ia tidak lagi memiliki teman bermain. Ia sekarang tengah berada di taman yg terletak tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya bersama kura-kura pemberian Kibum.

"Apa kau merindukan Kibum hyung, Ddangkoma? Aku sangat merindukannya.." Ujar Yesung pada kura-kura darat yg ia beri nama Ddangkoma itu.

Yesung tau ia mungkin terlihat seperti orang gila yg berbicara pada binatang yg bahkan hanya merespon setiap ucapannya dengan kedipan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sekarang ia hanya memiliki kura-kura itu. Lagipula dengan kura-kura itu ia bisa terus mengingat Kibum.

"Kapan dia akan kembali ke sini? Aku ingin bermain dengannya lagi. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan kalau kita bermain bertiga.." Ucap Yesung lagi.

"Lihat, Kyuhyun-ah! Itu Yesung, bukan?" Seru sebuah suara membuat Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Kyuhyun bersama empat orang temannya berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa dia sudah gila? Dia bicara dengan kura-kura?" Sahut anak yg lain.

"Mungkin karena tidak ada yg mau bermain dengannya, jadi dia gila!" Seru anak yg lain lagi di sambut tawa ketiga temannya kecuali Kyuhyun yg hanya terdiam dan menatap Yesung tanpa ekspresi yg jelas.

Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka berlari menghampiri Yesung dan mengambil kura-kura Yesung.

"Hey Lihat! Kura-kura ini sangat menggelikan!" Seru anak itu.

"Kembalikan kura-kuraku!" Seru Yesung seraya berusaha merebut kura-kuranya namun gagal karena anak itu memang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Buang saja!" Seru anak yg berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Jangan!" Yesung kembali berusaha mengambil kura-kuranya namun lagi-lagi ia gagal.

"Ide bagus! Kita buang saja!" Anak itu tertawa lebar.

"Kembalikan!" Seru Yesung seraya mendorong anak itu membuat anak itu hampir terjengkang ke belakang. Dengan cepat Yesung langsung menangkap kura-kuranya yg jatuh dari tangan anak itu.

"Kurang ajar kau!" Seru anak itu marah seraya mendorong Yesung membuat Yesung terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi yg cukup keras karena kepalanya membentur pohon di belakangnya.

"Akh!" Yesung memekik kesakitan.

"Hentikan!" Seru Kyuhyun membuat teman-temannya yg tertawa langsung diam dan menatapnya.

Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri Yesung dan membantunya berdiri.

"Aku tidak mau lagi bermain dengan kalian!" Seru Kyuhyun lagi kemudian menarik tangan Yesung meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kyuhyun terus menarik tangan Yesung dan membawanya pulang.

"Kyu-ah, ta-tanganku sakit.." Ujar Yesung terbata begitu mereka sampai di rumah.

"Kenapa kau sangat bodoh, huh?" Seru Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tersentak.

"A-apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau tadi aku tidak ada? Apa kau akan membiarkan mereka terus mengerjaimu?"

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap mata Kyuhyun, "Ma-maaf.."

"Berhentilah meminta maaf! Itu hanya membuatmu semakin terlihat bodoh! Kau menyebalkan!" Seru Kyuhyun lagi yg kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Yesung.

"Aku memang bodoh.." Ucap Yesung pelan dengan mata berair.

Yesung lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri seraya memegangi kepalanya yg sedari tadi terasa sakit karena terbentur cukup keras. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam erat.

"Sakit.." Rintihnya entah pada siapa. Sedetik kemudian tangan Yesung yg memegangi kepalanya tiba-tiba terlepas dan Ddangkoma yg ia genggam di tangan kanannya terjatuh.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chara** : Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon (Twins!Kyusung)

**Genre** : Yaoi, Brothership, Romace Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama etc.

**Disc** : Yesung and Siwon belong to each other. Kyuhyun belong to me :P

**Summary** : Yesung dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara kembar non-identik. Namun bukan hanya fisik mereka saja yg tidak sama, melainkan juga kehidupan mereka yg seakan berbeda 180 derajat. Kyuhyun dengan segala kesempuraan yg dimilikinya dan Yesung yg bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata sempurna. Apakah kedatangan seorang pria bernama Choi Siwon akan merubah sesuatu?

**Warning** : BL, Crack-Pair, aneh, alur maksa, etc.

**A/N **: _**Adapted** from Summer Breeze by Orizuka ( I'll make some modification on the plot) _and _Inspired by Brother Step-Brother by Babycloudy_

* * *

_**HAPPY READING**_

* * *

Satu tahun berlalu. Semua masih berjalan sama seperti sebelumnya.

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Yesung dari sekolah dasar. Dan seperti yg sudah ia duga, orang tuanya tidak datang ke sekolah untuk menghadiri kelulusannya. Mungkin mereka tidak ingin malu karena kemungkinan besar Yesung tidak lulus. Lagipula selama ini Yesung juga tidak pernah protes pada mereka, bukan? Tidak akan menjadi masalah kalau mereka tidak datang.

Tapi mereka salah. Kini Yesung duduk di sudut ruangan dengan menggenggam erat surat kelulusannya. Ia berhasil lulus meskipun dengan nilai yg jauh di bawah Kyuhyun tahun lalu. Ia sedih bercampur bahagia. Ia sedih karena orang tuanya tidak datang, namun ia bahagia karena kerja kerasnya selama ini tidak sia-sia.

Kerja keras? Ya, kerja keras. Meskipun hanya lulus dengan nilai terendah, Yesung membutuhkan kerja keras untuk itu, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yg mungkin tanpa belajar pun bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Yesung berusaha dengan keras tahun ini, ia tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya malu lagi mengingat orang tuanya adalah orang yg cukup terpandang.

Yesung pulang dengan mendekap erat surat kelulusannya. Ia tidak sabar untuk memberitahukan pada orang tuanya bahwa ia telah berhasil.

"Aku pulang!" Seru Yesung seraya memasuki rumahnya.

"Yesungie, kau sudah pulang?" Sambut Mrs. Kim seraya tersenyum.

Yesung tersenyum canggung. Tidak biasanya Mrs. Kim bersikap sehangat itu padanya. Apa dia sudah tau kalau Yesung lulus?

"_Mom_, aku lu—"

"Kau pasti tidak akan percaya, Yesungie!" Ucap Mrs. Kim antusias membuat Yesung mengangkat alisnya, "Kyuhyun berhasil mengikuti program akselerasi! Jadi Kyuhyun langsung naik ke kelas tiga! Tsk, anak itu benar-benar membanggakan!" Lanjutnya.

Yesung terdiam. Ia tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa. Ia bukan tidak bahagia. Tentu saja ia bahagia. Dia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, kau lupa? Tapi dia juga kecewa. _Well yeah_, setidaknya bisakah Mrs. Kim bertanya terlebih dulu "Yesungie, bagaimana hasilnya? Kau lulus?" Hanya itu! Apakah Yesung berharap berlebihan? Bahkan ditambah dengan jawaban "Ya, _Mom_" dari Yesung tidak akan memakan waktu lebih dari 5 menit, bukan? Dan setelah itu, jika Mrs. Kim ingin bercerita tentang Kyuhyun sampai malam pun Yesung tidak akan keberatan untuk mendengarkannya. Apakah Yesung terlalu egois?

Yesung memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Ya, _Mom_. Kyuhyun memang hebat.." Jawabnya pelan.

Mrs. Kim masih tersenyum, tidak menyadari luka yg tersirat dalam ucapan putranya itu, "_Mommy_ tau. Kyuhyun memang pantas menjadi penerus keluarga kita!"

Yesung masih kecil. Ya, usianya baru 12 tahun. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak peka. Ia justru sangat peka.

"Aku ingin ganti baju dulu, _Mom_.."

"Baiklah, setelah itu kau cepat turun, ne? _Mommy _sudah masak special untuk kita malam ini.."

Yesung hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dan akhirnya ia membiarkan cairan yg sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya kini tumpah. Ia memang terbiasa. Namun bukan berarti ia biasa saja. Ia terluka.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin hadiah apa, Kyu-ah?" Tanya Mr. Kim ketika makan malam.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Mr. Kim pasti akan selalu bertanya seperti itu setiap kali Kyuhyun berhasil melakukan sesuatu. Namun ketika giliran Yesung yg berhasil melakukan sesuatu, ia tidak pernah menawarkan hadiah sekali pun. Baiklah, mungkin kata 'berhasil' milik Yesung memang tidak sebanding dengan kata 'berhasil' milik Kyuhyun. Tapi Yesung selalu berusaha dengan keras setiap melakukan apa pun meski keberuntungan tidak selalu ada di pihaknya. Tidakkah ia juga berhak mendapat penghargaan atau sekedar sedikit pujian?

"Aku tidak ingin apa-apa, _Dad_." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Haiz! Kau selalu saja seperti itu! _Daddy _akan memberikan apapun yg kau minta.."

Dan, ya selalu seperti itu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah meminta apapun, tapi Mr. dan Mrs. Kim selalu memaksanya. Singkatnya, mereka selalu memberikan apa yg sebenarnya tidak Kyuhyun butuhkan, namun mereka tidak pernah memberikan apa yg Yesung butuhkan.

"Baiklah, terserah saja.." Jawab Kyuhyun menyerah. Karena ia tau, seperti apapun ia menolak, orang tuanya pasti akan tetap membujuknya.

"Yesung.." Panggil Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat Yesung yg sedari tadi menunduk langsung mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana hasilnya tadi? Apa kau lulus?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Yesung tersentak. _Kyuhyun mengingatnya?_

"Ah iya! Hari ini Yesung kelulusan, bukan? Bagaimana hasilnya, Yesungie?" Tanya Mrs. Kim.

Dan lagi-lagi Yesung tidak tau bagaimana harus bereaksi. Ia harus senang karena Kyuhyun mengingatknya, atau justru sedih karena Mrs. Kim ternyata sempat melupakannya?

"Kau tidak mempermalukan _Daddy _lagi_, _kan?" Tambah Mr. Kim membuat Yesung langsung menatapnya.

"A-aku lu-lus.." Jawab Yesung gugup.

"Bagaimana nilaimu?" Tanya Mr. Kim lagi, "Terburuk di sekolah?" Tambahnya sebelum Yesung sempat memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan sebelumnya.

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan. Ya, saat ia melihat pengumuman tadi memang ia berada di urutan paling bawah.

"Sudah _Daddy _duga." Ujar Mr. Kim dingin.

"Haiz, _yeobo_ jangan seperti itu. Ini sudah lumayan daripada Yesung tidak lulus." Sahut Mrs. Kim.

Yesung harus bagaimana lagi? Senang karena mendapatkan pembelaan? Ya, itu pun hanya jika ucapan Mrs. Kim tadi _pantas _disebut pembelaan.

"Nah, Sungie-ah, setelah ini kau ingin melanjutkan sekolah di mana?" Tanya Mrs. Kim seraya tersenyum.

"Tentu saja di sekolah yg sama dengan Kyuhyun." Jawab Mr. Kim.

"Tapi _yeobo_, apakah tidak lebih baik Yesung sekolah yg tempat lain saja? Maksudku di sekolah sesuai dengan kemampuan—"

"Tidak! Tidak ada anakku yg boleh bersekolah di tempat seperti itu. Itu akan mempermalukan keluarga kita! Yesung harus bersekolah di sekolah yg sama dengan Kyuhyun meskipun aku harus membayar mahal." Potong Mr. Kim.

Yesung tersenyum getir di sela-sela air matanya. Apakah yg seperti itu bisa disebut pengorbanan orang tua untuk anaknya? Tsk! Tentu saja tidak!

"Te-terserah saja. A-aku ingin tidur.." Ujar Yesung pelan, berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar gemetar. Ya, meskipun ia sendiri tidak yakin mereka akan peduli jika melihatnya menangis.

Yesung langsung bangkit dan masuk ke kamarnya masih dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

.

~ 규예원 ~

.

_3 years later.._

_.  
_

Plakk!

Yesung tersungkur ke lantai dengan darah yg mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Sekarang kau puas, huh? Kau puas sudah mempermalukan _Daddy_?" Seru Mr. Kim marah.

"Yeobo! Jangan memukulnya!" Ucap Mrs. Kim seraya membantu Yesung bangkit.

"Jangan membelanya! Dia memang pantas mendapatkan ini! Benar-benar anak tidak punya otak!"

"Ma-maaf, _Daddy_.." Isak Yesung.

"Maaf? Kau pikir dengan kata maafmu itu kau bisa mengembalikan nama baik _Daddy _yg sudah tercemar karena ulah bodohmu?"

"A-aku ti-tidak bermaksud seperti itu.." Ucap Yesung ketakutan.

"Tidak bermaksud? Kau tertangkap kamera CCTV sedang mencuri soal ujian dan kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan kau tidak bermaksud? Kau pikir _Daddy _bodoh, huh?"

Yesung menggeleng pelan dengan air mata yg membanjiri kedua pipinya.

"_Daddy _sangat kecewa padamu, Yesung-ah! Kenapa kau selalu membuat _Daddy _malu? Kenapa kau TIDAK BISA SEPERTI KYUHUN yg selalu membuat _Daddy _bangga, huh?"

_Simply because, He's not Kyuhyun._

"A-aku.."

"_Daddy _tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi." Ujar Mr. Kim dingin kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"_Mom_, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.." Ujar Yesung masih dengan terisak.

Mrs. Kim mengusap kepala Yesung lembut, "Jangan menangis, Sungie-ah. _Mommy _tau kau ingin lulus dengan nilai bagus seperti Kyuhyun, tapi bukan seperti ini caranya. _Mommy_—"

"Apa _Mommy _juga tidak percaya padaku? Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu, _Mom_?" Seru Yesung seraya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mrs. Kim dan kemudian berlari ke kamarnya.

Yesung naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan menangis di sana. Ia sakit. Sangat sakit. Bukan karena tamparan di pipinya, melainkan lebih karena ucapan-ucapan kedua orang tuanya tadi.

Ia tau ia bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Ia begitu mudah percaya ketika beberapa hari yg lalu ada seorang anak bernama Baekhyun yg mengatakan ingin menjadi temannya. Baekhyun baik, sangat baik. Namun ia tidak mengira jika ternyata anak itu hanya ingin menjebaknya.

Kemarin Baekhyun meminta tolong padanya untuk mengambilkan –_atau mencuri_ soal ujian. Awalnya Yesung menolak, ia tau itu adalah perbuatan yg tidak baik, namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun menangis dan mengatakan ia sangat membutuhkannya. Baekhyun ingin membuat orang tuanya bangga. Dan di sanalah akhirnya Yesung luluh, ia teringat pada dirinya sendiri yg juga selalu ingin membuat orang tuanya bangga. Ia tau itu sangat sulit.

Yesung tidak tau saat malam-malam ia menyelinap ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk mencuri soal ujian dengan cara yg Baekhyun ajarkan sebelumnya, ternyata ia tertangkap kamera CCTV. Dan saat ia dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah tadi, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membantunya. Anak itu justru semakin menjatuhkannya. Kau lihat? Bahkan di saat ia ingin membantu orang lain pun keberuntungan masih enggan berpihak padanya. Apakah dia berlebihan jika dia yg _notabene _seorang pria menangis saat ini?

Yesung benci pada dirinya sendiri. Yesung benci pada dirinya yg begitu mudah di bodohi. Seharusnya sejak awal ia tau bahwa tidak akan ada satu orang pun yg dengan tulus mau berteman dengannya. Ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia memang ditakdirkan untuk sendirian. Dan mulai saat itu, Yesung tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun lagi. Lagipula ia sudah terbiasa sendiri, bukan? Ia tidak apa-apa jika harus sendirian selamanya.

.

~ 규예원 ~

.

_One years later.._

_.  
_

Hari ini adalah hari pengambilan laporan hasil belajar Yesung untuk kenaikan kelas. Dan sayang sekali, lagi-lagi hari ini bertepatan dengan hari kelulusan Kyuhyun. Ya, sudah bisa ditebak siapa yg harus mengalah, bukan?

Yesung tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Baginya, kata 'Naik Kelas' yg tertera di atas kertas yg saat ini ada di hadapannya itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia. Lagipula, meskipun hari ini tidak bertepatan dengan hari kelulusan Kyuhyun dari _senior high school_, Yesung juga tidak yakin orang tuanya mau datang untuk mengambil _raport_-nya.

Yesung memasuki ruang Aula tepat ketika Sang Kepala Sekolah dengan bangga mengumumkan bahwa Kyuhyun lulus dengan nilai terbaik dari seluruh siswa _Senior High School_ di Cheonan. Yesung tersenyum. Ia ikut bertepuk tangan untuk Kyuhyun dengan air mata menetes tanpa ia sendiri menyadarinya. Dia berhak untuk ikut bahagia, bukan?

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun akan melanjutkan kuliah di Oxford University." Ujar Mr. Kim membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung langsung menatapnya terkejut.

"Apa maksud _Daddy_? Kita belum pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ini hadiah untukmu, Kyu-ah. _Daddy _rasa Oxford University adalah universitas yg paling cocok untukmu." Jawab Mr. Kim.

Kyuhyun beralih melirik Yesung yg juga terlihat sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Mr. Kim tadi.

"Aku tidak mau." Ujar Kyuhyun yg kini gantian membuat Mr. dan Mrs. Kim terkejut. Begitu juga dengan Yesung, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar Kyuhyun membantah keinginan orang tua mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu-ah?" Tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Aku tidak ingin kuliah di luar negeri, _Mom_. Lagipula di Cheonan juga banyak universitas yg bagus." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan yg terbaik, Kyu-ah."

"Aku tidak mau." Kyuhyun tetap menolak.

Mr. Kim menghela nafas, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau akan kuliah di Seoul."

"Aku juga tidak mau. Aku ingin kuliah di Cheonan saja, _Dad_!"

"_Daddy _tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi. Kau hanya memiliki dua pilihan, Seoul atau Inggris." Ujar Mr. Kim dengan nada final lalu bagkit dan keluar meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Kyu-ah." Ucap Mrs. Kim yg kemudian juga keluar menyusul suaminya.

Yesung terdiam di dalam kamarnya seraya memandangi sebuah foto yg tertempel di halaman pertama _notebook _kecil miliknya. Sebuah foto yg di ambil tahun lalu ketika natal. Matanya tertuju pada sosok yg bersamanya di dalam foto itu. Kyuhyun.

Yesung tidak pernah mengira sebelumnya jika ia harus berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Seharusnya ia senang, karena jika Kyuhyun pergi itu artinya ia tidak perlu lagi bersaing untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang tuanya. Tapi ia tidak. Ia begitu mencintai Kyuhyun, kau lupa? Tentu saja ia sedih jika harus berpisah dengan Kyuhyun. Ya, meski ia dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah dekat selama ini, namun setidaknya ia sudah cukup senang hanya dengan bisa bertemu Kyuhyun setiap hari.

Tapi apa yg bisa ia lakukan? Meminta Mr. Kim untuk merubah keputusannya? Atau membujuk Kyuhyun agar tidak memilih kedua pilihan yg diberikan Mr. Kim? Tentu saja tidak! Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah Kyuhyun pergi.

"Yesung, boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Kyuhyun yg entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yesung yg terbuka.

"Ma-masuklah.." Jawab Yesung dengan sedikit gugup seraya memasukkan _notebook_-nya ke dalam laci.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan duduk di samping Yesung.

"Aku akan pergi besok." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Yesung.

Yesung menudukkan kepalanya, "A-aku tau." Jawabnya berusaha untuk tidak terdengar gemetar.

Dan setelah itu mereka berdua terdiam. Kyuhyun seolah tidak bisa menemukan kata-kata apa yg tepat untuk ia ucapkan pada Yesung saat ini, sementara Yesung sendiri tidak berani mengatakan apapun. Akhirnya mereka membiarkan keheningan mengambil dominasi kamar itu.

"Dua tahun lagi, kau harus lulus." Itulah kalimat pertama yg berhasil lolos dari bibir Kyuhyun setelah lebih dari 5 menit keduanya terdiam.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya memberanikan diri menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy _bilang, kau akan pindah ke Seoul menyusul kami nanti setelah kau lulus. Kau juga akan kuliah di universitas yg sama denganku." Ujar Kyuhyun yg seolah bisa menangkap maksud dari tatapan bingung Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum samar. Dan Yesung sendiri bahkan tidak tau apa arti dari senyumannya itu. Jadi ia akan ditinggalkan di Cheonan _sendirian_?

"Aku tidak mau kau tidak naik kelas untuk kedua kalinya. Kau harus lulus dua tahun lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian ia bangkit dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Yesung.

"Kyuhyun.." Yesung meraih tangan kanan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tangan Yesung yg menggenggam tangannya sedikit gemetar.

"A-aku akan merindukanmu.." Ucap Yesung yg sepertinya kali ini gagal menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya. Ia mulai terisak seiring dengan air mata yg mulai mendesak keluar dari kedua _caramel _miliknya.

Entah apa yg ada di pikiran Kyuhyun, ia kembali duduk di samping Yesung dan memeluk tubuh saudara kembar yg lebih kecil darinya itu.

Yesung membiarkan air mata yg mati-matian ia tahan sejak makan malam tadi kini jatuh membasahi pipinya dan juga bagian depan T-shirt yg dikenakan Kyuhyun.

.

~ 규예원 ~

.

_Two years later.._

_.  
_

Yesung menapakkan kakinya di halaman gedung Seoul National University dengan mata berbinar. Akhirnya setelah dua tahun berlalu ia berhasil memasuki salah satu universitas terbaik di korea itu tanpa tinggal kelas –meskipun dengan nilai pas-pasan.

Yesung baru saja tiba di Seoul dua hari yg lalu. Sebelumnya ia tinggal di Cheonan bersama neneknya sementara Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tuanya tinggal di Seoul sejak 2 tahun yg lalu. Mr. Kim sudah mengurus semua pendaftarannya masuk Seoul National University sebelumnya, jadi ia bisa langsung masuk ke universitas itu. Ya, meskipun Yesung tau dengan pasti, ia bisa masuk ke universitas itu karena Mr. Kim menggunakan uang dan kekuasaannya. Yesung tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke universitas itu dengan kemampuannya yg di bawah rata-rata kalau tidak melalui 'jalan lain' yg memang selalu Mr. Kim lakukan sejak Yesung masuk sekolah dasar dulu.

Mr. Kim memang seolah memaksa Yesung untuk bisa sebanding dengan Kyuhyun, namun ia sendiri tidak pernah memperlakukan Yesung dan Kyuhyun dengan cara yg sama. Ia tidak peduli jika Yesung tidak mampu. Entahlah, mungkin yg terpenting untuknya adalah harga dirinya sebagai orang terpandang tetap terjaga.

Yesung berada dua tingkat di bawah Kyuhyun karena ia pernah satu kali tinggal kelas dan ditambah dengan Kyuhyun yg mengikuti satu kali program akselerasi. Jadi saat ini Kyuhyun sudah kuliah memasuki semester lima sementara Yesung baru masuk semester pertama.

Sebenarnya Yesung ingin menolak saat Mr. Kim menyuruhnya masuk jurusan bisnis seperti Kyuhyun. Ia ingin mengambil jurusan yg ia sukai dan tentu saja tidak menyulitkannya. Sebelumnya ia sudah mencari informasi dan menentukan pilihannya di Seoul National University Art. Namun ternyata Mr. Kim memaksanya untuk masuk fakultas yg sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya Yesung ingin masuk jurusan musik, atau apapun yg penting tidak berhubungan dengan tulis menulis dan membaca . Ya. sampai saat ini Yesung masih belum bisa menulis dan membaca dengan benar. Ia berusaha dengan keras selama ini agar tidak mempermalukan orang tuanya. Ia bahkan hampir tidak memiliki waktu lagi untuk bermain. Ia hanya terus berusaha untuk membuat orang tuanya bangga seperti Kyuhyun, meski mungkin sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan pernah berhasil.

Yesung sendiri belum bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sejak ia tiba di Seoul. Mrs. Kim mengatakan Kyuhyun menginap di rumah salah satu temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas sejak satu hari sebelum Yesung datang. Yesung benar-benar tidak sabar ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Selama dua tahun pindah ke Seoul, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengunjunginya di Cheonan begitu juga dengan kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan Yesung sempat berpikir mereka telah melupakannya. Namun ia langsung menghapus prasangka buruk yg membuatnya ingin menangis setiap kali memikirkannya itu. Ia hanya berpikir, mungkin mereka terlalu sibuk.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat seorang pria memakai kaos basket berdiri tidak begitu jauh darinya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Mrs. Kim mengatakan Kyuhyun menjadi bintang basket di Universitas ini. Yesung tersenyum. Ia lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri pria itu.

"Err, maaf. Apa aku mengganggu?" Ujar Yesung sopan.

Pria yg tadi tengah asyik berbicara dengan temannya itu pun langsung berbalik dan menatap Yesung. Ia mengamati Yesung dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan err.. aneh membuat Yesung sedikit gugup.

"Err, boleh aku bertanya padamu?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

Pria itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Yesung, "Tentu saja, _pretty boy_. Apa yg bisa aku bantu?"

"A-apa kau mengenal.. Kyuhyun?"

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya, "Kyuhyun? Kim Kyuhyun?"

Yesung mengangguk.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kim Kyuhyun? Kekasihnya? Wow~ ternyata selera anak itu cukup bagus. Bagaimana menurutmu, Nichkhun-ah?" Tanya pria tadi pada temannya.

"Haiz! Kau ini terlalu sok tau, Taecyeon-ah!" Seru pria yg dipanggil Nichkhun itu.

"Bu-bukan. Ak-aku saudara kembar Kyuhyun." Ujar Yesung menginterupsi.

Sontak kedua pria bernama Nichkhun dan Taecyeon tadi langsung menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Namun sedetik kemudian keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak menarik perhatian semua orang yg ada di sekitar mereka.

"Hahaha a-apa? Kau? Saudara kembar Kim Kyuhyun? hahahahaha!"

Yesung yg merasa kini semua orang menatap kearahnya langsung menunduk.

"Kyuhyun!" Seru pria bernama Nichkhun tadi membuat Yesung langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia lalu berbalik dan seketika matanya melebar.

Kyuhyun. Ya, Yesung tidak mungkin salah mengenalinya. Pria yg saat ini berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu adalah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak banyak berubah, hanya saja ia kini terlihat lebih tampan dan _manly_.

Nichkhun langsung berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun, "Hey, Kyu! Kau tau, pria itu mengaku-ngaku sebagai saudara kembarmu haha! Sangat lucu sekali!"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan mata sedikit melebar. Mr. dan Mrs. Kim tidak memberitahunya jika Yesung sudah berada di Seoul. Yesung masih terlihat tidak jauh berbeda dengan ketika ia meninggalkan saudara kembarnya itu dua tahun yg lalu. Tubuhnya masih tetap lebih kecil dari Kyuhyun. Yesung juga masih memiliki wajah _babyface_-nya meski saat ini usia mereka sudah menginjak tahun ke 19.

Sebenarnya tidak salah jika orang-orang tadi tidak mempercayai kalau Yesung dan Kyuhyun itu kembar. Karena dilihat dari segi mana pun mereka berdua memang tidak mirip.

Yesung dan Kyuhyun bertatapan cukup lama sampai akhirnya Yesung menunduk. Kyuhyun beralih menatap orang-orang di sekelilingnya yg sepertinya saat ini tengah menertawakan Yesung.

"Apa masalahmu?" Ujar Kyuhyun dingin pada Nichkhun.

"A-apa? Tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak percaya. Lucu sekali, hanya karena kau popular sampai ada orang yg mengaku menjadi saudara kembarmu."

"Tidak ada yg memintamu untuk percaya." Ujar Kyuhyun yg kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu bersama temannya tanpa melirik ke arah Yesung.

.

.

.

Yesung berdiri di atas atap gedung universitas sendirian. Ia biarkan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya dan mempermainkan anak rambutnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan cairan bening yg terus mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya yg terpejam. Lagipula ia sendirian di tempat itu. Tidak akan ada yg melihatnya menangis.

Akhirnya ia harus merasakan hari-hari yg lebih berat lagi. Pertama, tentu saja karena ia harus semakin giat belajar, dan kedua ia harus siap untuk direndahkan lagi karena sepertinya Kyuhyun begitu popular di Universitas itu. Memang seolah sudah menjadi takdir yg tidak bisa diubah oleh siapapun, di mana Kyuhyun terlihat semakin hebat, maka sebaliknya, di situlah Yesung akan terlihat semakin lemah. Entahlah, semua orang begitu suka membandingkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun yg kenyataannya sampai kapanpun mereka berdua tidak akan pernah sebanding.

Air matanya mengalir semakin deras begitu teringat dengan pikiran 'Keluarganya telah melupakannya'. Kalian lihat, bukan? Sepertinya tidak ada satu orang pun di universitas itu yg mengetahui Kyuhyun memiliki saudara kembar. Itu berarti Kyuhyun atau orang tuanya memang tidak pernah mengatakan pada siapapun kalau Yesung itu _ada_.

Yesung menghela nafas berat. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang mendorong tubuhnya dan..

Bugh!

"Akh!"

Tubuh Yesung terjatuh menimpa lantai atap gedung dengan bunyi yg cukup keras.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yg mau kau lakukan, huh? Semua masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya!" Seru sebuah suara _baritone_ membuat Yesung membuka matanya.

Yesung mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah seorang pria berada begitu dekat dengannya yg masih terbaring di lantai. Yesung terlihat membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk mencerna semuanya sebelum akhirnya ia berteriak dan langsung mendorong tubuh pria itu yg tadi menindihnya.

"Apa yg kau lakukan, huh?" Seru Yesung seraya bangkit.

"Seharusnya aku yg bertanya seperti itu padamu! Kau itu masih muda! Hidupmu masih panjang! Kau tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja!"

Yesung mengerjapkan matanya bingung, "Apa yg kau bicarakan?"

"Kau tadi mau bunuh diri, kan?"

Yesung melebarkan matanya dengan wajah cengo, "Bunuh diri? Siapa yg mau bunuh diri?"

Pria itu ikut melebarkan matanya, "Ka-kau bukan mau bunuh diri? Lalu apa yg kau lakukan di sini?"

Yesung memutar bola matanya, "Aku hanya mencari udara segar."

"Apa? Jadi aku berlari dari lantai satu hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu tadi sia-sia, begitu?"

"Dasar orang aneh!" Gumam Yesung yg kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan pria tadi.

Pria itu menatap kepergian Yesung dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Ia lalu mengacak rambutnya, "Dasar Choi Siwon bodoh!" Makinya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi dia tadi menangis, bukan?"

.

.

.

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melewati gedung olahraga universitas dan melihat Kyuhyun tengah bermain basket di sana. Seulas senyuman terukir di bibir Yesung. Ia sendiri mengakui Kyuhyun memang begitu hebat. Kyuhyun seolah hampir menghapus motto '_No body's perfect_' dengan segala kesempurnaan yg dimilikinya.

Yesung tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yg tengah men-_dribble _bola ke arah ring dan bersiap untuk menembak diiringi teriakan histeris para _yeoja –_atau _fansgirl _Kyuhyun yg memenuhi gedung itu. Namun tiba-tiba mata Yesung menangkap pergerakan aneh dari lawan main Kyuhyun. Yesung dapat merasakan sesuatu yg tidak baik akan segera terjadi. Dan benar dugaan Yesung, tiba-tiba pria itu mem-_blocking _Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras membuat tubuh Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur.

"Kyu?" Seru Yesung refleks. Ia langsung berlari memasuki gedung itu dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yesung panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Jawab Kyuhyun. Namun tentu saja Yesung tidak percaya karena Kyuhyun terlihat meringis menahan sakit seraya memegangi pergelangan kakinya. Dan lagi, mereka kembar, kau ingat?

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan nama Changmin tertera di bagian dada kiri bajunya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan memegangi pergelangan kakinya.

"Jangan berbohong!" Seru Yesung membuat semua langsung menatap ke arahnya.

"Eh? Kau yg tadi pagi mengaku saudara kembar Kyuhyun itu, kan?" Tanya Taecyeon yg ternyata juga berada di sana.

"Benarkah? Kyuhyun punya saudara kembar?" Sahut pria yg berdiri di samping Changmin.

"Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mirip."

"Kyuhyun juga tidak pernah mengatakan dia punya saudara kembar."

"Aku sudah menduga sejak awal bahwa pria manis ini penipu!" Sahut Taecyeon seraya tersenyum puas merasa mendapatkan dukungan.

"Hey, _pretty boy_! Bagaimana kalu menjadi saudara kembarku saja? Aku tidak kalah tampan dengan Kyuhyun!" Ujar pria bernama Yoochun dengan nada mengejek.

"Haha kau hebat sekali, Kyu! Dari sekian banyak fans-mu baru kali ini aku melihat ada yg terobsesi menjadi saudara kembarmu!"

Yesung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tau ia seharusnya tidak berada di sana. Ia hanya akan selalu menjadi bahan tertawaan jika berada di tempat yg sama dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Can't you just shut up_?" Seru Kyuhyun membuat semua orang yg tadi menertawakan Yesung langsung terdiam dan menatapnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia lalu beralih menatap Yesung yg berlutut di hadapannya, "Bisakah kau membantuku berdiri? Sepertinya kakiku terkilir," Ujarnya dengan wajah datar.

Yesung yg merasa Kyuhyun berbicara padaya langsung mengangkat kepalanya, "A-aku?"

"Tentu saja kau!" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Ba-baiklah," Ujar Yesung gugup. Ia lalu membantu Kyuhyun berdiri dan mengalungkan tangan Kyuhyun di bahunya.

"Kalian lanjutkan saja latihannya. Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat," Ujar Kyuhyun pada teman-temannya.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu aku antar, Kyu?" Tanya Changmin yg terlihat begitu mencemaskan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Lagipula aku tadi membawa mobil." Jawab Kyuhyun, "Ayo pulang!" Ujarnya lagi yg tentu saja ditujukan pada Yesung.

Yesung hanya mengangguk lalu memapah Kyuhyun keluar dari gedung itu diiringi dengan tatapan bingung orang-orang tadi.

"Eh? Jangan katakan pria itu benar-benar saudara kembar Kyuhyun?"

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

* * *

A/N : _Just wanna give you some information_ (?) ^^a

Kemarin akun ini kena hack, jadi bukan aku yg publish FF ini di sini

Sebelumnya aku udah pernah bilang aku ngga akan publiish FF di FFn lagi, tapi kemarin tiba-tiba FF ini ada di sini -_-a

Karena bantuan temen, akun ini bisa balik ke aku lagi.

Tadinya aku cuma mau publish FF itu di facebook, _well yeah_ aku emang cuma seorang author facebook ^^

Tapi karena udah terlanjur di publish di sini

Dan juga banyak yg udah cape2 review, ya biarpun yg publish kemarin bukan aku, tetep aja yg di review Fanfic-ku kan? ^^a

Aku publish chapter 2 lagi di sini buat yg kemarin minta lanjut dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih buat yg review sekaligus juga pemberitahuan tentang perihal (?) ini :D

.

Dan untuk chapter 3, aku ngga janji bisa publish di sini lagi

_Well_, aku dulu udah _resign_ dari FFn dan memutuskan untuk ngga jadi author di sini lagi.

Atau kalau kalian masih mau liat kelanjutannya, silahkan ke facebook-ku ^^ ++ _Chuznul Chaura Yesungielf_

Dan karena fb itu udah ngga bisa di _add_, kalian PM aja di sana, nanti aku yg _add_ ^^

Thanks ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing : **Yewon, Twins!Kyusung

**Genre** : Yaoi, Brothership, Romace, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama etc.

**Rate **: T (Akan berubah seiring berjalannya cerita ^^)

**Disclaimer** : Yesung and Siwon belong to each other. Kyuhyun belong to me :P

**Summary** : Yesung dan Kyuhyun adalah saudara kembar non-identik. Namun bukan hanya fisik mereka saja yang tidak sama, melainkan juga kehidupan mereka yang seakan berbeda 180 derajat. Kyuhyun dengan segala kesempuraan yang dimilikinya dan Yesung yang bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata sempurna. Apakah kedatangan seorang pria bernama Choi Siwon akan merubah sesuatu?

**Warning** : BL, Un-official Pair, aneh, alur maksa, etc.

**A/N **: _Adapted from Summer Breeze by Orizuka ( I'll make some modification on the plot) _and _Inspired by Brother Step-Brother by Babycloudy_

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2012 by Fairy_Siwoonie

* * *

HAPPY READING

* * *

.

Setibanya di rumah, Yesung langsung mengantar Kyuhyun ke kamarnya. Ia lalu membantu Kyuhyun berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Tunggu di sini, okay? Jangan ke mana-mana!" Ujar Yesung tanpa bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah cemasnya. Ia lalu berlari keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Tidak lama kemudian, Yesung kembali dengan membawa air hangat dan handuk kecil.

"Untuk apa itu? Aku tidak demam," Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku pernah melihat cara ini di TV. Ini bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakitnya." Jawab Yesung seraya mulai mengompres pergelangan kaki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Yesung tanpa ekspresi yang jelas. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Sesekali ia meringis saat Yesung memegang kakinya terlalu kuat.

"Kyu-ah, kau kenapa, _Sweetie_?" Tanya Mrs. Kim yang baru pulang bersama Mr. Kim. Ia langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeriksa kakinya.

"Astaga! Kenapa bisa memerah seperti ini?" Seru Mrs. Kim panik. Mr. Kim pun langsung mendekati Kyuhyun dan ikut memeriksa kakinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Mom_. Aku hanya terjatuh tadi," Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang membawa Kyuhyun pulang?" Tanya Mr. Kim seraya menatap tajam Yesung yang berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur Kyuhyun dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia bisa merasakan aura tidak enak dari nada bicara Mr. Kim.

Plakk!

"_Daddy_!"

"_Yeobo_!"

Seru Kyuhyun dan Mrs. Kim bersamaan ketika tiba-tiba Mr. Kim menampar Yesung dengan sangat keras hingga Yesung tersungkur dan kepalanya membentur meja.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu, huh? Seharusnya kau membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit!" Seru Mr. Kim dengan penuh emosi.

"Ma-maaf, _Dad_. A-aku.."

"Atau kau memang sengaja ingin membuat kaki Kyuhyun semakin parah, huh?!" Potong Mr. Kim membuat Yesung langsung menatapnya tidak percaya. _Bagaimana bisa Mr. Kim berpikiran seperti itu?_

"Sudah, _Dad_! Yesung sudah membantuku!" Seru Kyuhyun berusaha melerai.

"Membantu apa? Kalau dia punya otak, dia pasti akan membawamu ke rumah sakit! Bukan membawamu pulang dan mengompres kakimu dengan benda bodoh ini!" Mr. Kim mengambil handuk hangat di kaki Kyuhyun lalu melemparkannya dengan kasar ke lantai.

"Kau memang tidak akan becus melakukan apapun!" Seru Mr. Kim pada Yesung lagi.

Yesung hanya menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir bergetar. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit melebihi rasa sakit dari luka di pelipisnya yang mulai mengalirkan darah segar.

"Ma-maaf," Ucap Yesung pelan. Ia lalu berusaha bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Yesung berlari masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras sejak keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun tadi.

"Aku memang tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun," Isaknya pelan.

Sebenarnya, bukan salah Yesung sepenuhnya jika ia tidak membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Kyuhyun tidak memintanya dan tadi ia terlalu panik. Dan lagi, ia baru dua hari berada di Seoul, ia tidak tau di mana letak rumah sakit. Apakah ia pantas di perlakukan seperti itu tadi? Tsk! Tentu saja tidak!

Lebih dari satu jam Yesung menangis di atas tempat tidurnya sampai tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka.

Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa saat di ambang pintu kamar Yesung. Ia menatap Yesung yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Yesung duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. Kyuhyun yakin Yesung menangis meskipun ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Yesung yang terbenam di antara kedua lututnya.

Kyuhyun melngkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit tertatih menghampiri Yesung lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Dan saat itulah Yesung langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Seketika matanya melebar begitu melihat Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan raut wajah datar.

"K-kyu? Ke-kenapa kau bisa masuk?" Tanya Yesung gugup seraya menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya. Ia yakin tadi ia sudah mengunci pintu. Lalu darimana Kyuhyun masuk?

"Kau tidak tau setiap ruangan di rumah ini memiliki kunci cadangan?" Ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan tanpa ekrpresi yang jelas seraya menghapus air mata yang tersisa di wajah Yesung.

Yesung hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah bingung.

Kyuhyun kemudian membuka kotak kecil yang di bawanya lalu mengambil kapas dan botol kecil berisi alkohol. Ia lalu menyingkirkan anak rambut di pelipis Yesung dan membersihkan noda darah yang telah mengering di sana.

Yesung merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Kyuhyun mengusap lukanya lembut sebelum kemudian memasang perban di sana.

"Ah iya, terima kasih untuk yang tadi." Ujar Kyuhyun seraya bangkit dan beranjak keluar dari kamar Yesung. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Yesung menahan tangannya.

"K-kyu.." Panggil Yesung gugup. Kyuhyun memutar kepalanya dan menemukan Yesung tengah menatapnya dengan mata sembab.

"A-apa kau _juga _membenciku?" Tanya Yesung. Dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan ketakutan terdengar jelas dari suara itu.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Ia lalu melepaskan tangan Yesung yang memegang tangannya dan kemudian keluar dari kamar itu tanpa berkata apapun.

_._

_._

~ 규예원 ~

.

.

"Dasar merepotkan! Kenapa harus ketinggalan, huh?!" Umpat seorang pria yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. Pada buku yang baru saja ia masukkan ke dalam tas, mungkin?

Siwon –pria itu segera keluar dari kelasnya dan langsung melangkah menuju halaman parkir.

Seoul National University sudah terlihat cukup sepi saat itu. Tentu saja, karena jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanan Siwon sendiri juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. Di hari sabtu seperti ini biasanya kuliah terakhir hanya sampai jam 4 atau 5 sore. Siwon saja kembali ke sana karena mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal di kelas siang tadi.

Siwon baru saja membuka pintu mobilnya ketika matanya menangkap sosok seorang pria tengah duduk sendirian di bawah pohon yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya memarkirkan mobil. Siwon mengangkat alisnya. _Siapa yang sore-sore seperti ini ada di universitas sendirian?_

Siwon menutup kembali pintu mobilnya dan memutuskan untuk menghampiri pria itu. Samar-samar terdengar suara rekaman amatir yang Siwon yakin berasal dari sekitar pria itu. Semakin mendekat suara itu terdengar semakin jelas. Sampai akhirnya Siwon tiba di belakang pohon tempat pria itu menyandar. Dan saat itulah Siwon kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Suara itu.. materi kuliah?

Siwon masih mengingat dengan jelas, itu adalah materi kuliahnya saat awal-awal masuk semester satu dulu. Dan lagi, suara itu adalah suara salah satu dosen yang sangat dihafalnya. Seorang Dosen yang mungkin lebih pantas menjadi guru sekolah dasar jika dilihat dari cara mengajarnya -_-

Pria itu terlihat tidak menyadari kedatangan Siwon. Ia masih fokus mendengarkan suara yang berasal dari _ recorder _kecil yang digenggamnya.

"Hey!" Panggil Siwon membuat pria itu tersentak. Ia langsung mematikan rekamannya dan berbalik menatap Siwon.

"Kau?" Siwon melebarkan matanya begitu mengenali pria itu adalah pria yang ia pikir akan bunuh diri kemarin.

Yesung –pria tadi juga tampak terkejut melihat Siwon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Siwon memecah keheningan yang sempat mendominasi tempat itu beberapa saat.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Yesung seraya memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas lalu bangkit, "Yang pasti, aku bukan sedang mencoba bunuh diri." Ujarnya lalu beranjak pergi.

Siwon menatap Yesung protes, "Hey! Aku bertanya baik-baik!"

Yesung tidak menjawab. Ia justru mempercepat langkahnya meninggalkan Siwon.

"Dasar orang aneh!" Gumam Siwon menirukan ucapan Yesung kemarin. Ia baru saja juga akan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu ketika lagi-lagi matanya menangkap sebuah _notebook _kecil yang sepertinya ditinggalkan oleh Yesung.

Siwon kembali mengangkat kepalanya mencari Yesung, namun sepertinya Yesung sudah benar-benar pergi.

"Cepat sekali.." Gumam Siwon seraya mengambil _notebook _itu, "Lebih baik aku kembalikan besok saja."

Siwon melemparkan tasnya ke atas tempat tidur lalu merebahkan diri di sebelahnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada sosok aneh –menurut Siwon—yang ditemuinya tadi. Tentu saja aneh. Kemarin Siwon melihatnya menangis di atap gedung universitas sampai ia mengira pria itu ingin bunuh diri. Lalu tadi ia melihat pria itu duduk sendirian di taman universitas dengan mendengarkan rekaman penjelasan dosen. Dan kalau tidak salah, tadi ia melihat perban di kening pria itu meskipun sedikit tertutup rambut bagian depannya. Siwon yakin pria itu mahasiswa baru karena ia belum pernah melihatnya sama sekali sebelumnya.

"Tapi dia manis.." Gumam Siwon seraya tersenyum begitu mengingat wajah Yesung yang terkesan _babyface_ membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang bayi yang terjebak di dalam tubuh pria dewasa. Namun tiba-tiba mata Siwon melebar. Ia langsung menggeleng kuat, "Haiz! Choi Siwon, apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

Tiba-tiba Siwon teringat pada _notebook _kecil yang ditinggalkan Yesung tadi. Ia langsung meraih tasnya dan mengambil _notebook _itu.

Siwon mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk lalu membuka-buka _notebook _itu. Halaman pertama, tertempel sebuah foto dua orang anak kecil di bawah pohon natal. Dibawahnya tertulis _"Selamat Natal Yesung & Kyuhyun"_.

Siwon mengangkat alisnya. Ia lalu kembali mengamati foto kedua anak itu. Anak yang berdiri di sebelah kiri terlihat mirip dengan pria yang ditemuinya tadi, berarti pria tadi bernama Yesung. Lalu anak yang berdiri di samping Yesung itu bernama.. Kyuhyun?

"Apa ini Kim Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon entah pada siapa, karena ia memang sendirian di kamar itu. Setelah mengamatinya beberapa detik, barulah Siwon yakin anak itu benar-benar Kim Kyuhyun. Tidak perlu bertanya bagaimana Siwon bisa mengenal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memang sangat popular, kau lupa?

"Apa hubungan Yesung dengan Kyuhyun?" Pikir Siwon yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba merasa penasaran.

Siwon lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya. Dan ia kembali menngernyit begitu melihat tulisan-tulisan yang sebenarnya lebih pantas di sebut tulisan tangan anak sekolah dasar. Bukan hanya tulisannya yang tidak rapi, namun juga susunan huruf serta kata-katanya sedikit acak-acakan. Siwon membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk bisa memahami apa maksud dari setiap kalimatnya. Di halaman-halaman selanjutnya yang ia temukan juga tulisan-tulisan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Apa ini benar-benar milik pria tadi?" Gumamnya ragu.

"SIWON!" Seru sebuah suara membuat Siwon hampir saja menjatuhkan _notebook _itu karena terkejut. Ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam pria yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar apartment-nya.

"Donghae hyung! Bisakah tidak berteriak, huh?!" Kesal Siwon.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu lebih dari seratus kali, _ppabo_! Tapi kau malah asyik membaca buku!" Sahut pria yang dipanggil Donghae tadi.

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "Benarkah?"

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan duduk di samping Siwon.

"Sejak kapan sepupuku ini jadi rajin membaca sampai terbawa suasana, huh?" Tanya Donghae yang sebenarnya lebih tepat disebut sindiran.

Giliran Siwon yang mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Donghae tertawa.

"Buku apa ini?" Tanya Donghae seraya merebut _notebook _itu dari tangan Siwon. Dan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Siwon tadi, Donghae langsung mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat isi _notebook _itu.

"Milik siapa ini? Adik temanmu?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

Siwon menggeleng, "Aku tidak tau. Tadi err.. temanku menjatuhkannya." Jawabnya agak ragu saat mengucapkan kata 'temanku'.

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "Apa temanmu itu penderita _dislieksia_?"

"_Disleksia_? Apa itu?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

Donghae memukul kepala Siwon dengan _notebook _itu membuat Siwon mengerang kesakitan, "Dasar bodoh! _Disleksia _saja tidak tau!" Cibirnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tau! Aku ini bukan mahasiswa kedokteran yang sedang menyelesaikan skripsi dan sebentar lagi wisuda sepertimu!" Protes Siwon.

Donghae menyeringai tanpa dosa, "Maaf aku lupa. Calon presdir memang tidak perlu mengerti hal-hal seperti ini.."

Siwon memutar bola matanya, "Ah iya! Apa tadi? _Disleksia_?"

"Ya, kalau ini memang milik temanmu, aku lihat dari cara menulisnya dia kemungkinan besar seorang penderita _disleksia_."

"Apa itu? Penyakit? Sejenis kanker bukan? Namanya aneh sekali.."

Lagi-lagi Donghae memukul kepala Siwon, "Tentu saja bukan! _Disleksia _itu penyakit yang menyebabkan seseorang kesulitan dalam belajar terutama membaca dan menulis."

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, "Bukannya yang seperti itu bisa disebut bodoh?" Tanyanya lagi yang nyaris membuat kepalanya kembali menjadi korban kalau saja ia tidak segera menahan tangan Donghae.

"Kenapa hyung hobi sekali memukulku, huh?" Kesal Siwon.

"Karena kau bodoh!" Ejek Donghae, "Biar aku jelaskan. _Disleksia _itu memang terkadang disama artikan dengan bodoh karena penderita _disleksia _memiliki daya tangkap yang kurang sehingga dia sulit mempelajari sesuatu. _Disleksia_ tidak hanya terbatas pada ketidakmampuan seseorang untuk menulis atau membaca huruf, namun juga kesulitan menyusun kata-kata atau kalimat. Cara yang paling efektif untuk belajar bagi penderita _disleksia _adalah dengan mendengar, ya meskipun daya tangkapnya tetap tidak sebagus orang normal." Jelas Donghae.

"Bisa sembuh tidak?"

Donghae menggeleng, "Dia siapa? Kuliah di Seoul National University Art?"

"Bukan, sepertinya dia satu fakultas denganku di Seoul National University. Mungkin dia _hoobae_-ku karena aku juga baru dua kali melihatnya."

"Eh? Fakultas bisnis? Berarti buku ini bukan miliknya. Adalah hal yang sangaaaaaaaaat langka bagi penderita _disleksia _untuk masuk fakultas sejenis itu. Aku pikir dia di bidang Art."

Siwon terlihat berpikir, "Lalu ini milik siapa?"

Donghae mengangkat bahu, "Sudahlah! Ayo kita makan!" Ujarnya seraya seraya keluar dari kamar Siwon.

_._

_._

~ 규예원 ~

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah duduk di bawah pohon taman universitas-nya sendirian seraya menggumamkan lagu yang mengalun dari _I-pod_ di telinganya. Matanya masih terfokus pada buku ditangannya ketika tiba-tiba seorang pria duduk di sampingnya.

"Kyu!" Panggil pria itu.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia masih asyik dengan lagu dan bukunya.

"KYU!" Seru pria itu dengan volume suara yang meninggi.

Dan sepertinya berhasil. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh dan menemukan pria manis yang menatapnya kesal dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

"Sungmin hyung?" Kyuhyun melepas _I-pod_ nya, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Pria yang dipanggil Sungmin itu masih mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau ini kebiasaan! Membaca buku sambil mendengarkan lagu sampai tidak memperhatikan sekitarmu!"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum seraya menutup bukunya.

"Ah iya, aku dengar kemarin kau terjatuh saat bermain basket? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungmin. Raut wajah kesalnya seketika berubah menjadi cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. _See_? Aku sudah berada di sini dan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau tau? Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur kemarin saat Changmin memberitahuku kau jatuh dan kakimu terluka."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, "Kau seperti tidak tau Changmin hyung saja. Dia memang sangat berlebihan."

Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun, "Dasar kau ini!" Gerutunya, "Ah iya, Kyu! Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Err, apa benar kau memiliki saudara kembar?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Kalau iya memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

Sungmin kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku! Hampir 2 tahun kita berteman, aku sama sekali tidak tau kau memiliki saudara kembar! Kenapa tidak menceritakannya, huh?"

"Tidak ada yang bertanya." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

Sungmin semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Memangnya kami harus bertanya 'Kyuu~~ apa kau punya saudara kembar?' begitu dulu, baru kau akan menceritakannya, huh? Teman macam apa kau ini?!"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum membuat Sungmin semakin kesal.

"Tapi dari yang aku dengar, kau dan saudara kembarmu tidak mirip sama sekali, ya? Taecyeon saja sampai mengatakan dia tidak akan percaya sebelum kau mengumumkan sendiri bahwa pria itu adalah saudara kembarmu!" Sungmin tertawa.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Kami memang tidak mirip." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Tapi.. kenapa dia baru masuk semester satu? Bukankah seharusnya dia satu tingkat di bawah kita? Kau kan hanya mengikuti akselerasi satu tahun."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu bertanya seperti itu, hyung? Aku tau ini pasti bukan inisiatifmu sendiri, kan? Kau bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampuri urusan orang lain." Kyuhyun kembali tertawa pelan.

Sungmin menyeringai, "Aku lupa kalau aku tidak bisa membohongi orang jenius. Anak-anak itu yang menyuruhku."

"Apa mereka begitu penasaran?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya.

"Mereka? Semua, Kyu! Semua orang di universitas ini penasaran!"

"Eh? Semua? Bagaimana mereka bisa tau?" Mata Kyuhyun sedikit melebar.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, "Kau lupa kalau kau itu artis di sini, huh? Kau terjepit pintu saja mungkin semua orang di universitas ini akan tau, apalagi berita besar seperti ini!" Ujarnya berlebihan.

"Tapi kemarin sepertinya belum banyak yang tau?"

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi hari ini berita 'Kyuhyun memiliki saudara kembar' sedang menjadi _trending topic_! Ah~ aku kasihan pada saudara kembarmu. Dia pasti sangat terkejut ketika baru sampai di sini dan tiba-tiba terkena imbas kepopularanmu!" Sungmin terkekeh.

"Jam berapa ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin ikut tersentak.

"Jam sepuluh?" Jawab Sungmin bingung melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun.

"Haiz! Dia ada kuliah jam setengah 11!" Runtuknya lalu bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Dia? Dia siapa?!" Seru Sungmin semakin bingung. Namun bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya seraya terus berlari.

Yesung terus berjalan seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Sejak masuk gerbang universitas tadi, ia merasa semua orang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh dan beberapa terlihat berbisik-bisik. Yesung yang _notabene_ tidak memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, tentu saja merasa takut di tatap seperti itu.

"Kim Yesung?!"

Yesung terlonjak kaget ketika tiba-tiba beberapa orang pria dan wanita berdiri di depannya. Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dan sedetik kemudian ia kembali menunduk saat melihat orang-orang itu menatapnya tajam.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Yesung gugup.

"Apa kau benar-benar saudara kembar Kyuhyun?" Tanya pria yang berdiri di barisan paling depan.

"Tapi dia tidak mirip!"

"Tidak ada peraturan saudara kembar harus mirip, bodoh!"

Yesung terlihat semakin gugup. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Terlebih, ia tidak pernah dikelilingi oleh orang sebanyak ini sebelumnya. Dan jujur, itu membuatnya takut. Selama ini ia selalu menutup diri dari orang lain. Ia tidak suka berada di antara banyak orang yang pasti hanya akan merendahkannya.

"A-aku.." Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan ucapannya –meskipun sebenarnya Yesung juga tidak tau bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya, tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik dari kerumunan itu.

"Jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi!" Seru suara bass yang begitu Yesung kenal.

Yesung langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Kyuhyun menatap tajam orang-orang tadi.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun padanya, Kyu! Kami hanya ingin tau apakah dia benar-benar saudara kembarmu." Jawab pria yang berdiri paling depan tadi disambut anggukan dari anak-anak yang lain.

"Yesung saudara kembarku, kalian puas?! Jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi!" Seru Kyuhyun sebelum kemudian menarik tangan Yesung pergi meninggalkan kerumunan tadi.

"K-kyu.. ta-tanganku.." Ujar Yesung dengan suara pelan.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari cengkramannya di pergelangan tangan Yesung terlalu kuat langsung melepaskannya. Dan benar saja, pergelangan tangan Yesung kini terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Ma-maaf.." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya menghentikan langkahnya di koridor yang cukup sepi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Te-terima kasih sudah menolongku.." Ucap Yesung masih dengan suara pelan.

"Lain kali, kalau mereka bertanya macam-macam padamu, kau pergi saja! Tidak perlu menghiraukan mereka!"

"A-apa kau malu, Kyu?" Tanya Yesung nyaris tidak terdengar, namun cukup jelas untuk membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Haiz! Bukan seperti itu! Kau ini bodoh sekali!" Seru Kyuhyun yang akhirnya membuatnya menyesal ketika ia melihat perubahan raut wajah Yesung. Yesung tidak perlu menangis untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia terluka dengan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya. Mereka kembar, kau ingat?

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Dan seperti biasa, ia tidak tau untuk apa ia tersenyum. Menertawakan dirinya? _Well_, dia tidak perlu terluka karena ucapan Kyuhyun tadi, kan? Bukankah sudah ribuan kali ia mendengar orang-orang mengatakan dirinya bodoh?

"Yesung, dengarkan aku!" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung, "Aku tidak bermaksud seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terganggu oleh mereka."

"Aku tidak apa-apa.."

Kyuhyun berdecak dan langsung menyentakkan tangan Yesung, "Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu, Yesung! Kau tau aku membencinya!"

Yesung tidak tau. Ia hanya ingin menangis saat ini. Baru saja ia merasakan Kyuhyun khawatir padanya, namun sekarang Kyuhyun justru marah padanya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Yesung terus menuduk kembali berdecak entah untuk apa. Ia yakin Yesung saat ini tengah menyembunyikan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, atau bahkan mungkin sudah berair. Tangan Yesung juga mencengkeram erat T-shirt bagian bawahnya.

Entah karena egonya yang terlalu tinggi, atau memang ia tidak bisa menemukan cara yang tepat bagaimana berbicara dengan Yesung yang memiliki emosi terlalu lemah. Kyuhyun memang pintar. Sangat pintar malah. Namun jika dihadapkan dengan keadaan seperti ini, predikat pintarnya seolah menguap entah kemana.

"Yesung, aku tidak marah padamu. Aku.. aku hanya.. argh! Yang pasti aku tidak marah padamu! Jadi jangan menangis, okay?"

Yesung hanya mengangguk pelan masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau harus segera masuk, bukan? Apa perlu aku mengantarmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung menggeleng, "Ti-tidak perlu, Kyu-ah. A-aku masih ada urusan sebentar."

"Baiklah, aku juga masih ada urusan. Dan ingat, jangan hiraukan orang yang bertanya macam-macam padamu_, arra_?"

Yesung mengangguk.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya lalu pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang di ujung koridor.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya.

'_Kau tau, Kyu? Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku.. satu kali saja.."_

_._

_._

~ 규예원 ~

.

.

Siwon tengah berjalan bersama temannya ketika tiba-tiba ia melihat Yesung berdiri di bawah pohon tempat mereka bertemu kemarin. Wajah Yesung terlihat kebingungan. Tiba-tiba Siwon teringat buku Yesung yang kemarin terjatuh.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau duluan saja! Aku ada urusan!" Seru Siwon seraya berlari meninggalkan pria yang dipanggil Eunhyuk tadi.

"Hei! Tapi aku belum selesai bercerita tentang Donghae!" Protes Eunhyuk yang hanya disambut angin yang berhembus di sekitarnya.

Siwon menghampiri Yesung dengan membawa _notebook _Yesung yang sejak kemarin seolah tidak lepas sama sekali dari tangannya.

"Mencari ini?" Tanya Siwon sukses membuat Yesung terlonjak.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya hingga _caramel _dan _emerald _milik mereka bertemu. Keduanya melebar dengan alasan yang tidak sama. Yesung karena melihat _notebook_-nya berada di tangan Siwon, dan Siwon karena entah mengapa tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat mata itu.

"Da-darimana kau mendapatkan itu?" Tanya Yesung memberanikan diri. Mau tidak mau ia merasa gugup saat Siwon menatapnya tanpa berkedip seperti itu.

"A-apa?" Siwon tersentak, "Ah~ _notebook _ini? Aku menemukannya di sini kemarin. Ini milikmu, bukan? Yesung?"

Yesung melebarkan matanya, "Ka-kau membukanya?"

"Aku tidak sengaja membukanya. Apa itu masalah?" Jawab Siwon berbohong, "Ini milikmu, bukan?"

Yesung menggeleng membuat Siwon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukan?"

"Bu-bukan. Itu bukan milikku." Jawab Yesung gugup.

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "Tapi namamu Yesung, kan?"

Yesung terlihat kebingungan. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Ma-maaf.. aku- aku ada kelas.." Ujar Yesung masih dengan gugup seraya beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, namun Siwon lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

Mungil. Itulah kesan pertama yang Siwon rasakan saat menggenggam tangan Yesung. Atau hanya Siwon saja yang merasa seperti itu? Entahlah, namun jika di perhatikan Yesung memang memiliki jari-jari dengan ukuran di bawah rata-rata, membuat Siwon begitu nyaman menggenggamnya di dalam tangannya yang besar.

"Le-lepaskan aku.." Pinta Yesung membuat Siwon tersentak dari lamunannya.

"A-apa? Haiz! Jangan bersikap seolah aku ini ingin menculikmu begitu!" Ujar Siwon yang menyadari tatapan ketakutan Yesung.

"Siwon!" Seru sebuah suara membuat Siwon kembali tersentak.

Yesung langsung menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Siwon.

"Ma-maaf aku harus pergi.." Ucap Yesung lalu berlari meninggalkan Siwon dan seorang wanita yang mengejutkan Siwon tadi.

"Yesung?!" Siwon berniat mengejar Yesung, namun wanita tadi lebih cepat meraih tangannya.

"Siwon! Aku mencarimu dari tadi!" Seru wanita itu seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haiz! Jessica, berhentilah menggangguku!" Siwon menyentakkan tangan wanita yang dipanggilnya Jessica itu.

"Tapi kau berjanji menemaniku makan siang!"

"Aku tidak berjanji! Kau saja yang memaksaku!" Sahut Siwon yang kemudian langsung pergi meninggalkan Jessica.

"Yah! Siwon, kau mau kemana?!" Seru Jessica.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

~ 규예원 ~

Yesung menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melewati kamar kedua orang tuanya dan tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan yang sepertinya cukup serius dari sana. Ia lalu mendekat dan mengintip melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Terlihat Mr. dan Mrs. Kim tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

"Apa tidak terlalu cepat, _yeobo_?" Tanya Mrs. Kim.

Mr. Kim menggeleng, "Kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya dari sekarang, _yeobo_."

"Tapi Kyuhyun dan Yesung masih kuliah. Bukankah lebih baik menunggu mereka lulus dulu?"

"2 tahun lagi Kyuhyun pasti akan lulus. Ya, kalau Yesung aku sendiri juga tidak yakin dia akan lulus. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa diharapkan."

"Haiz! Jangan seperti itu! Yesung juga anak kita."

Mr. Kim mengacak rambutnya pelan, "Aku heran dengan Yesung. Kenapa dia tidak bisa sehebat Kyuhyun? Sepertinya sampai saat ini Yesung masih belum bisa menulis dan membaca dengan benar. Tsk, bagaimana bisa dia begitu bodoh? Aku saja kadang ragu kalau dia anakku."

Deg!

Yesung merasakan sesuatu menghantamnya saat itu juga. Sangat menyakitkan. Ia tau Mr. Kim membencinya. Ia bisa merasakannya sejak dulu. Namun jika mendengar secara langsung seperti itu tetap saja membuatnya terluka.

"Tsk! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau Yesung mendengarnya, huh?"

"Aku rasa mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Yesung mendengarnya. Kau tau? Anak itu harus mendapatkan pelajaran. Kalau terus seperti ini, dia hanya akan mempermalukan keluarga kita."

"Jadi kau akan benar-benar memberikan hak perusahaan seluruhnya pada Kyuhyun? Bagaimana dengan Yesung? Aku rasa Yesung pantas mendapatkan sedikit bagian, _yeobo_. Dia juga anak kita."

"Kalau aku memberikan sedikit bagian perusahaan pada Yesung, apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun selain menghancurkan perusahaan yang aku bangun puluhan tahun. Kau tau sendiri dia tidak pernah bisa melakukan apapun dengan benar, bukan?" Ujar Mr. Kim.

Yesung merasakan matanya memanas. Kakinya mulai gemetar seolah tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat pinggiran pintu di sampingnya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Tapi itu tidak adil untuk Yesung, _yeobo_."

"Tidak adil bagaimana? Kau tau sendiri aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk Yesung selama ini. Aku harus selalu membayar mahal untuk memasukkan Yesung ke sekolah-sekolah berkualitas itu. Dan apa yang dia berikan? Dia hanya selalu mempermalukan keluarga kita dengan nilai-nilainya yang sangat buruk. Dan lagi, aku harus membayar mahal pihak sekolah untuk tidak membocorkan hal ini pada publik. Mau diletakkan di mana wajah kita kalau relasi bisnis kita tau kita memiliki anak sebodoh Yesung?" Mr. Kim menghela nafas.

"Haiz! Bisakah kau berhenti menyebutnya bodoh, huh?" Mrs. Kim berdecak kesal.

"Kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak memberikan persyaratan saat aku memaksanya kuliah di Seoul dulu, aku rasa lebih baik kita tetap meninggalkan Yesung di Cheonan bersama _Umma_. Aku hanya tidak ingin anak itu membuat kita malu lagi. Aku pindah ke Seoul karena ingin menghindari orang-orang Cheonan yang sudah terlanjur mengetahui kebodohan Yesung. Aku tidak ingin Yesung membuat nama kita tercemar lagi di sini."

Cukup! Yesung tidak kuat lagi mendengarkan semuanya. Kata-kata itu terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada pukulan-pukulan yang ia dapatkan selama ini. Lebih membuat hatinya terluka daripada hinaan-hinaan yang ia terima selama ini karena kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut orang tuanya sendiri.

Air mata Yesung mengalir deras membasahi kedua pipinya. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan berpegangan pada meja kecil di sampingnya. Dengan tubuh lemas, ia menyeret langkahnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri.

Yesung membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai dengan menyandar pada pintu di belakangnya. Ia menarik kedua lututnya dan memeluknya erat.

Selalu seperti ini. Yesung merasa putus asa. Orang tuanya, orang yang seharusnya melindunginya dari apapun justru adalah orang yang paling tidak menginginkan keberadaannya. Yesung harus bagaimana lagi? Jika boleh memilih, ia pasti juga ingin menjadi seperti Kyuhyun yang bisa membuat mereka bangga. Namun Tuhan melahirkannya tanpa memberikan pilihan terlebih dulu. Haruskah ia tetap disalahkan?

Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada perasaan tidak diinginkan. Seumur hidup, ia belum pernah sekalipun mendengar seseorang mengatakan dirinya berarti. Tidak pernah ada orang yang mengatakan mencintainya. Tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan bersyukur karena keberadaannya. Tidak pernah ada yang memilihnya.

Entah lelah karena menangis terlalu lama, atau lelah karena semuanya, akhirnya setelah 2 jam Yesung jatuh tertidur masih dengan posisi yang sama. Berusaha mendapatkan mimpi indah malam ini. Ya, setidaknya meskipun hidupnya tidak akan pernah bahagia seperti yang ia harapkan, bermimpi indah sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Yesung menyukai mimpi, hanya di sanalah ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan seumur hidupnya.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N :

Anyeong ^^

FF ini udah di post dimana-mana, jadi aku nggak mengharapkan banyak review di sini

Aku kira yang dulu kena PHP karena FF ini nggak dilanjut disini udah pada baca ditempat lain semua kkk

Tapi ternyata masih ada yang minta FF ini dipost disini, jadi aku post aja

Silahkan review buat yang belum pernah baca sebelumnya XD

ps : mianhae buat yg dulu PM soal ff ini nggak aku bales,

soalnya setelah resign dari ffn setahun yang lalu aku emang udah nggak buka-buka akun ini lagi *bow*


	4. Chapter 4

_Mianhae, _sepertinya kemarin ada kesalahan publish m(_'_)m

Yang dipublish kemarin itu chapter lima, yang ini baru chapter 4 yang bener XD

.

.

* * *

**LOVE FOR YOU**

**Pairing : **Yewon, Twins!Kyusung, slight!kisung

**Genre** : Yaoi, Brothership, Romace, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama etc.

**Rate **: T (Akan berubah seiring berjalannya cerita ^^)

**Warning** : BL, Un-official Pair, aneh, alur maksa, etc.

**Disclaimer **: _Adapted from Summer Breeze by Orizuka ( I'll make some modification on the plot) _and _Inspired by Brother Step-Brother by Babycloudy_

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2012 by Fairy_Siwoonie

.

* * *

~ HAPPY READING ~

* * *

Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di meja makan. Matanya masih terus terfokus pada _notebook _milik Yesung yang telah menyita perhatiannya sejak kemarin. Ia yakin _notebook _itu milik Yesung. Namun yang membuatnya bingung adalah kenapa tadi Yesung tidak mau mengakuinya?

Siwon sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba ia jadi begitu memperhatikan pria yang bahkan baru tiga kali di temuinya itu. Entahlah. Ia hanya merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pria bernama Yesung itu. Siwon memang bukan orang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, namun entah mengapa hanya dengan menatap mata Yesung ia seolah bisa merasakan sesuatu tersembunyi di sana. Hanya saja, ia tidak tau itu apa.

Sejak tadi Siwon terus membaca kalimat-kalimat yang di tulis Yesung dalam _notebook _itu. Cukup sulit memang, karena ia membutuhkan pemahaman yang cukup tinggi untuk bisa mengerti arti dari setiap kalimat yang tertulis di sana. Apalagi sepertinya Yesung mulai menulis di dalam _notebook _itu sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu sehingga beberapa kalimat sudah mulai terlihat memudar.

"Aku susah payah memasak bukan untuk di campakan, _ppaboya_!" Seru Donghae membuat Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya tentang Yesung.

Siwon menatap Donghae kesal, "Bisakah berhenti memanggilku '_Ppaboya', _Fishy?"

"Kenapa? Kau kan memang bodoh~" Cibir Donghae seraya duduk di hadapan Siwon.

Siwon memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang tuanya dengan begitu tidak berperasaan membiarkan dirinya hidup bersama pria _fishy _itu. Baiklah, Donghae memang baik, tapi sepupunya itu juga sangat menyebalkan. Dan lagi, Siwon juga tidak habis pikir bagaimana pria yang lebih pantas menjadi ibu rumah tangga itu bisa menjadi _seme _dalam hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk

"Ah iya, apa kau sudah mendengar gosip terbaru?" Tanya Donghae seraya menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Siwon menggeleng, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan gosip." Ujarnya seraya meletakkan _notebook _milik Yesung lalu mengambil makanan.

"Tapi ini gosip yang benar-benar fenomenal!" Seru Donghae berlebihan, "Ternyata Kim Kyuhyun itu memiliki saudara kembar!"

Siwon mengangkat alisnya, "Apa? Kim Kyuhyun memiliki saudara kembar?" Tanyanya sedikit terkejut.

Donghae memutar bola matanya, "Kau benar-benar tidak tau? Berita ini sedang menjadi pembicaraan seluruh mahasiswa di universitas!"

"Aku kan bukan pria yang hobi menggosip sepertimu!" Cibir Siwon.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Namun jiwa _infotaiment_-nya tidak mati sampai di situ, "Tapi aneh, saudara kembarnya itu baru masuk semester satu. Dan dia juga sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Kyuhyun."

"Oh ya? Siapa namanya?" Tanya Siwon seraya menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya sendiri..

"Kim Yesung!"

"Uhk!" Siwon tersedak.

"Eh? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae panik seraya menyodorkan minuman pada Siwon.

Siwon langsung meneguk habis minuman itu.

"Siapa nama saudara kembar Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon setelah berhasil menstabilkan nafasnya.

"Kim Yesung. Kenapa? Kau mengenalnya? Dia manis, ya?" Ujar Donghae seraya tersenyum.

"Kim Yesung? Seperti apa ciri-cirinya?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

Donghae terlihat mengingat-ingat, "Tubuhnya sedikit lebih kecil dari Kyuhyun. Matanya sipit berwarna _caramel_, bibirnya kecil, pipinya _chubby_, rambutnya cokelat kehitaman, pokoknya dia sangat imut! Lebih imut dari Eunhyuk!" Ujarnya tidak setia -_-

"Tidak salah lagi!" Siwon menjentikkan jarinya.

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "Apa yang tidak salah?"

"Hyung, Yesung itu pemilik _notebook _ini! Ah~ jadi dia saudara kembar Kyuhyun.."

"Apa? Pemilik buku itu? Jadi Kim Yesung itu penderita _disleksia_? Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Donghae tidak percaya.

Siwon meraih _notebook _Yesung dan menunjukkannya pada Donghae, "Lihat foto dua anak kecil ini! Ini Yesung dan Kyuhyun, bukan?"

Donghae mengamati foto itu cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia yakin dua orang anak kecil dalam foto itu memang benar-benar Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi Yesung saudara kembar Kyuhyun itu penderita _disleksia_? Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang membicarakan ini?" Gumam Donghae.

"Apa kau yakin Yesung menderita _disleksia_?" Tanya Siwon.

"Kalau _notebook _ini benar-benar milik Yesung, aku yakin!"

"Tapi.. tadi saat aku bertanya padanya apakah _notebook _ini miliknya, dia menjawab bukan." Ujar Siwon bingung.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini.."

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Dan aku harus mencari tau!"

"Eh?" Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "Sejak kapan seorang Choi Siwon mau tau urusan orang lain?" Godanya seraya menyeringai.

"A-apa? Aku hanya penasaran!" Elak Siwon.

Seringaian Donghae semakin melebar melihat wajah Siwon sedikit memerah, "Ahaha anak Choi _Ahjumma _sudah besar!" Serunya.

"Yah! Aku memang sudah besar, Lee Donghae!" Seru Siwon seraya melemparkan makanan ke wajah Donghae.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Siwon!" Donghae mngerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Siwon dengan berkacak pinggang. Berkali-kali ia memanggil Siwon, namun sepupunya itu malah asyik membaca _notebook _milik Yesung tanpa menghiraukannya sama sekali.

"Haiz! Anak ini!" Gerutu Donghae. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Siwon dan merebut _notebook _itu dari tangan Siwon.

"Aku memanggilmu jutaan kali, _ppaboya_!" Seru Donghae kesal.

Siwon mengangkat wajahnya membuat mata Donghae melebar. Bagaimana tidak terkejut, ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup Donghae melihat seorang Choi Siwon menangis. Bahkan saat masih kecil dulu, Siwon tidak pernah menangis meskipun Donghae suka merebut mainannya.

"Si-Siwon? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Donghae yang mau tidak mau merasa cemas. Bagaimana pun, orang tua Siwon telah mempercayakan Siwon padanya. Apapun yang terjadi pada Siwon adalah tanggung jawabnya.

"Hyung, _notebook _itu benar-benar milik Yesung," Ujar Siwon seraya menghapus air matanya.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"_Notebook _itu berisi curahan hati Yesung sejak kecil, hyung. Dia selalu mendapatkan perlakuan tidak adil dari semua orang karena mereka semua menganggap Yesung bodoh. Tidak ada yang tau kalau Yesung mengidap _disleksia_, jadi mereka semua hanya mengira Yesung itu memiliki IQ rendah. Di situ juga tertulis bagaimana Yesung sangat ingin menjadi seperti Kyuhyun yang sempurna dan dicintai banyak orang. Yesung ingin membuat orang tuanya bangga dan menganggap bahwa Yesung itu ada." Ujar Siwon.

Donghae menatap Siwon tidak percaya, "Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Yesung mengidap _disleksia _dan tidak ada satupun keluarganya yang tau tentang itu?"

Siwon mengangguk pelan, "Sepertinya begitu."

"Haiz! Penderita _disleksia _itu seharusnya mendapatkan perhatian ekstra dari orang-orang terdekatnya. Bagaimana bisa keluarganya sendiri justru tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Aku rasa Yesung menyembunyikan ini dari keluarganya dan semua orang. Mungkin itulah kenapa dia tidak mau mengakui bahwa _notebook _ini adalah miliknya setelah tau kalau aku sudah membukanya."

Donghae berdecak, "Kasihan sekali dia."

"Aku harus membantunya."

"Eh? Apa?"

"Aku harus menemukan cara untuk membantunya!" Ujar Siwon yakin.

Donghae menatap Siwon bingung. Namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum. Dan lagi, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Siwon peduli pada orang lain. Padahal sebelumnya pada Donghae yang _notabene _sepupunya saja ia tidak terlalu peduli. Donghae tau, ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik.

"Aku juga akan membantu." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Pagi itu Yesung terbangun dengan mata masih sedikit membengkak. Tidak aneh memang jika mengingat ia telah menangis selama lebih dari 2 jam tadi malam.

Yesung lalu bangkit dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Ia membasuh mukanya berkali-kali, berharap bisa menyamarkan kantung di bawah matanya. Setelah itu ia mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah.

.

.

.

Yesung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tuanya yang tengah sarapan bersama di ruang makan. Ia lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. Yesung terus menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan matanya yang mungkin saja masih menampakkan sisa tangisnya tadi malam.

"_Daddy _ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Ujar Mr. Kim membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung menghentikan kegiatannya, "Tentang kelanjutan perusahaan keluarga kita."

"Ma-maaf sepertinya aku sudah terlambat. Lebih baik kalian membicarakannya tanpa aku." Ujar Yesung seraya bangkit masih dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya, "Aku berangkat dulu." Lanjutnya sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang makan itu.

"Haiz! Dasar anak tidak sopan!" Decak Mr. Kim.

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung bingung. Kalau ia tidak salah, Yesung ada kelas masih nanti jam 11. Untuk apa ia pergi sepagi ini?

"_Daddy _akan menyerahkan tanggung jawab perusahaan sepenuhnya padamu, Kyu-ah." Ujar Mr. Kim membuat Kyuhyun langsung menatapnya.

"Apa?"

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Benda berwarna hitam itu kini baru menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Masih 3 jam lagi sebelum kelasnya di mulai. Seharusnya ia memang tidak datang ke universitas sepagi itu. Namun ia juga tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata Mr. Kim tadi malam untuk kedua kalinya. Dan lagi, sebenarnya ia juga tidak perlu ikut dalam pembicaraan itu, bukan? Ia tidak memiliki andil apapun di sana.

Karena belum begitu mengenal kota Seoul, Yesung memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar universitas sembari menunggu kelasnya di mulai. Yesung menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Seoul sudah memasuki musim dingin sejak 2 hari yang lalu.

Yesung tidak memikirkan apapun. Ia bersikap seolah baru saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia terlalu pintar menyembunyikan lukanya bahkan dari dirinya sendiri. Ya, selalu seperti ini. Ia tidak akan bisa bertahan jika tidak seperti ini. Mengubur setiap luka yang ditorehkan padanya sedalam mungkin dan mempersiapkan diri untuk mendapatkan luka yang baru. Kehidupannya telah berlangsung seperti itu selama bertahun-tahun.

_Namun, tidak ada yang tau bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti usahanya untuk mengubur setiap lukanya telah mencapai batas. Dan, suatu saat nanti itu, pasti akan datang. Cepat atau lambat.._

Langkah Yesung terhenti. Ia mengamati dua orang anak kecil yang tengah bernyanyi di pinggir jalan. Mereka terus bernyanyi dengan semangat meskipun tidak ada orang yang mau berhenti bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mendengarkannya, apalagi untuk menyisihkan sedikit uang mereka dan memasukkannya dalam kotak yang berada di depan kedua anak itu.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Inilah yang membuatnya tidak pernah menyalahkan Tuhan atas apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia berusaha untuk selalu melihat ke bawah. Masih banyak orang-orang yang lebih tidak beruntung darinya.

Perlahan Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri kedua anak kecil itu.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tanya Yesung membuat kedua anak tadi berhenti menyanyi dan langsung menatapnya.

"Kau mau memberi kami uang?" Tanya anak yang lebih tinggi.

Yesung tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Aku tidak punya uang. Tapi, aku akan membantu kalian mendapatkan uang."

Kedua anak itu saling berpandangan bingung membuat Yesung tertawa pelan.

"Mau bernyanyi bersamaku?" Tawarnya.

Anak itu kembali saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya mereka tersenyum dan mengangguk. Yesung ikut tersenyum. Ia menarik nafasnya sejenak sebelum kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mulai bernyanyi.

Kedua anak tadi baru saja membuka mulutnya untuk ikut bernyanyi, namun mereka langsung menutupnya kembali begitu mendengar suara Yesung. Beberapa pejalan kaki yang tadinya berlalu lalang dengan acuh pun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkah mereka.

Sementara itu, Siwon yang kebetulan melewati tempat itu langsung menepikan mobilnya begitu melihat Yesung berada di tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Hyung, kau bawa mobilnya ke universitas!" Ujar Siwon pada Donghae lalu keluar dari mobilnya.

"Eh? Kau mau ke mana?" Seru Donghae.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar!" Balas Siwon.

Donghae hanya memutar bola matanya sebelum kemudian pindah ke bagian kemudi dan membawa mobil Siwon pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kerumunan itu. Samar-samar mulai terdengar suara yang mengalun begitu indah. Suara itu terdengar semakin jelas seiring dengan Siwon yang semakin mendekat. Dan akhirnya Siwon menemukan pemilik suara yang berhasil membuat puluhan orang itu terpana, tidak terkecuali Siwon sendiri.

Siwon tidak pernah mengira jika Yesung memiliki suara yang begitu indah. Entah mengapa, ia seolah melihat Yesung yang sebenarnya ketika bernyanyi seperti itu. Yesung seakan mengekspresikan perasaannya melalui lagu yang dinyanyikannya. Padahal, Siwon sendiri bahkan belum tau bagaimana sosok Yesung yang sebenarnya.

Yesung membuka mata beberapa saat setelah mengakhiri lagunya dengan disambut tepuk tangan meriah. Air mata Yesung yang ia tahan sedari tadi langsung meluncur dari kedua iris _caramel_-nya begitu saja. Ia tersenyum.. bahagia? Entahlah. Yang pasti, senyuman itu terlihat begitu indah di mata Siwon.

Satu persatu orang-orang tadi pergi meninggalkan tempat itu setelah sebelumnya menyisihkan sedikit uang mereka sebagai apresiasi atas nyanyian Yesung.

"Wah~ banyak sekali uangnya!" Seru anak kecil tadi seraya mengambil kotak miliknya.

"Hyung, terima kasih. Kau mau ikut sarapan bersama kami?" Ucap anak yang lainnya pada Yesung.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah makan." Jawab Yesung masih dengan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kita bagi saja uang ini!" Usul anak yang tadi.

Masih dengan tersenyum, Yesung menggeleng pelan, "Kalian simpan saja uang ini."

"Terima kasih, hyung," Ucap kedua anak itu bersamaan.

Yesung mengacak rambut keduanya pelan, "Kalian ingin sarapan, bukan?"

"Ah iya! Kami pergi dulu, hyung. Sampai bertemu lagi.." Ucap anak itu sebelum kemudian berlari meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung tertawa pelan. Ia lalu juga beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu ketika tiba-tiba matanya bertemu dengan _emerald _milik Siwon yang tengah menatapnya.

Mata Yesung sedikit melebar, "K-kau?"

Siwon tersenyum, "Hai.." Sapanya.

Namun bukannya membalas, Yesung justru berbalik dan hendak berlari meninggalkan tempat itu jika Siwon tidak cepat meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Le-lepaskan aku.." Pinta Yesung seraya merusaha menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Siwon.

"Haiz! Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu! Kenapa kau selalu ketakutan setiap melihatku?"

"Lepaskan aku.." Pinta Yesung lagi tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Siwon sebelumnya.

Melihat raut wajah Yesung yang ketakutan, mau tidak mau membuat Siwon tidak tega. Apalagi jika mengingat setiap kalimat yang tertulis di _notebook _milik Yesung kemarin. Bagaimana orang-orang itu membuat luka yang cukup dalam di hati Yesung hingga Yesung memutuskan untuk menutup diri dari siapapun. Hingga Yesung berpikir, sendirian adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melepaskan tanganmu, tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak lari setelah aku melepaskannya, okay?" Ujar Siwon.

Yesung hanya mengangguk tidak yakin masih dengan berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

Akhirnya Siwon melepaskan tangan Yesung. Namun melihat tanda-tanda Yesung akan berlari, Siwon langsung kembali meraih tangan Yesung.

"Hey! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan lari?" Seru Siwon.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu." Ujar Siwon membuat gerakan Yesung yang berusaha melepaskan tangannya terhenti.

Yesung menatap Siwon dengan mata sedikit melebar. Ia seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"A-apa?"

"Ya, aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Apa ada yang salah?" Siwon balik bertanya.

Yesung menatap Siwon seolah mencari sesuatu dari mata _emerald _itu. Ia tidak tau bagaimana harus bereaksi atas ucapan Siwon tadi. Ia terkejut? Tentu saja. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia kembali mendapatkan permintaan pertemanan setelah 3 tahun belakangan ini ia selalu menutup diri dari semua orang. Dan lagi, ia bahkan tidak tau siapa nama pria yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berteman itu.

"Ma-maaf, tapi aku harus pergi.." Ucap Yesung gugup. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Siwon lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan pria tampan itu.

"Yesung!" Panggil Siwon membuat Yesung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mau berteman denganku!" Lanjutnya sebelum kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Yesung.

Yesung berbalik dan menatap punggung Siwon yang mulai menjauh. Entahlah, ia bisa merasakan iris _emerald _itu tidak berbohong. Hanya saja, ia terlalu takut untuk percaya.

Yesung baru saja akan kembali berbalik ketika tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah mobil berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Siwon yang tengah menyeberang.

"Hey!" Seru Yesung berusaha untuk memperingatkan Siwon. Namun Siwon tidak bergeming.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, Yesung berlari dan langsung mendorong tubuh Siwon tepat beberapa detik sebelum mobil itu menabraknya. Mereka berdua jatuh menimpa pinggiran badan jalan dengan cukup keras membuat keduanya mengerang kesakitan.

"Akh!"

Siwon membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara memekik tertahan di bawahnya. Dan seketika, iris sewarna permata hijau itu membelalak sempurna begitu menemukan tubuh Yesung tergeletak di bawahnya. Terlihat kedua mata Yesung terpejam erat menahan sakit.

Sadar akan posisinya yang menindih Yesung, Siwon langsung bangkit dengan cepat.

"Yesung, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Siwon panik seraya membantu Yesung duduk.

Yesung menggeleng pelan masih dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Seolah menjawab bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Namun sayang, raut kesakitan di wajahnya sama sekali tidak mendukung jawaban itu.

Siwon memeriksa punggung Yesung yang sepertinya tadi bergesekan cukup keras dengan badan jalan dan ditambah dengan menahan tubuh Siwon yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Dan mata Siwon semakin melebar begitu melihat T-shirt bagian belakang Yesung sedikit terkoyak. Dan warnanya yang semula putih kini ternoda oleh bercak-bercak darah dan juga debu.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit!" Seru Siwon.

Namun Yesung menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana? Kau terluka, Yesung!" Seru Siwon lagi.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yesung, Siwon langsung memposisikan dirinya di depan Yesung dan membantu Yesung naik ke punggungnya. Dalam keadaan punggung Yesung yang seperti itu, ia tidak mungkin mengangkat Yesung dengan _bridal style, _bukan?

Yesung yang terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakit di tubuhnya tidak lagi memberontak ketika Siwon menggendongnya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon berdiri di samping ranjang tempat Yesung terduduk. Menunggu Sang Dokter yang tengah memasang perban pada luka di punggung Yesung.

"Dua hari lagi anda harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mengganti perban ini agar luka anda tidak terkena infeksi, _arra_?" Ujar Dokter itu setelah selesai menutup semua luka di punggung Yesung dengan perban.

"Apa aku tidak bisa menggantinya sendiri di rumah saja, Dokter?" Tanya Yesung.

"Tidak bisa, karena hanya pihak rumah sakit yang bisa melakukan ini dengan baik." Jawab Dokter itu, "Baiklah, aku permisi keluar dulu. Selamat pagi.." Ucapnya lagi sebelum kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Yesung dan Siwon.

"Maaf, Yesung. Karena aku kau jadi terluka seperti ini." Ucap Siwon membuat Yesung langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

Yesung tersenyum tipis, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke rumah sakit."

"Ini memang tanggung jawabku. Kalau saja aku lebih hati-hati, kau pasti tidak akan seperti ini."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Yesung seraya tersenyum seakan berusaha meyakinkan Siwon bahwa ia benar-benar tidak apa-apa, "Ah iya, di mana bajuku?"

"Ah iya, bajumu Sobek. Kau tidak mungkin memakai baju itu lagi. Aku tadi juga tidak sempat membeli baju baru untukmu, jadi kau pakai kemejaku ini saja, ya? Daripada kau keluar tanpa memakai baju?" tawar Siwon.

"La-lalu kau?"

Siwon melepaskan kemejanya, "Aku memakai T-shirt." Jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

Yesung menatap Siwon ragu.

"Haiz! Tenang saja, aku baru memakai kemeja ini tadi pagi, tidak akan bau keringat," Siwon terkekeh.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu maksudmu.." Ujar Yesung gugup.

"Sudah, lebih baik kau pakai saja," Ujar Siwon lalu membantu Yesung memakai kemejanya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Nah~ tidak terlalu buruk," Ucap Siwon seraya mengamati Yesung. Ya, meski kemeja Siwon terlihat sedikit kebesaran di tubuh Yesung, namun itu justru menambah kesan imut pria bermata _caramel _itu.

"Di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Tanya Siwon.

"_A-aniya_. Aku masih ada kelas hari ini." Jawab Yesung.

"Hei, kau baru saja kecelakaan, Yesung-ah. Lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang!"

"Tidak! Aku harus masuk hari ini,"

Siwon berdecak, "Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu sampai kelasmu." Putus Siwon akhirnya.

~ 규예원 ~

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding di sudut ruang kelasnya ketika tiba-tiba ia merasakan tepukan halus di bahunya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menemukan Sungmin sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak ada kelas, hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya melepas _I-pod _dari telinganya.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Dosenku tidak datang," Jawabnya.

"Oh~" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Ah iya, Kyu, aku tadi melihat Yesung duduk sendirian di taman. Apa dia tidak memiliki teman di sini?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku rasa tidak." Jawabnya, "Dia tidak terlalu suka berada di antara banyak orang, apalagi orang yang baru saja dikenalnya."

"Dia pendiam, ya?"

"Dia penakut."

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya, "Apa kalian tidak dekat?"

"Tidak terlalu."

"Boleh aku tau siapa kakaknya?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aku kakaknya."

"Ah~" Sungmin mengangguk paham. Ia lalu ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun, "Aku sering melihatnya sendirian. Kau tidak ingin mengajaknya bergabung bersama kita? Aku rasa anak-anak yang lain pasti juga tidak akan keberatan. Aku kasihan melihatnya sendirian seperti itu."

"Itu memang keinginannya. Dia lebih suka sendirian."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di sana. Namun ia tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk bertanya lebih lanjut pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Tapi aku melihat Yesung seperti menyimpan sesuatu." Ujarnya hati-hati.

"Darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Sungmin.

"Kau lupa aku ini mahasiswa psikologi, huh? Hanya dengan melihat raut wajah seseorang saja aku bisa membaca pikirannya." Sungmin terkekeh.

Kyuhyun tidak meresponnya. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Apa kau tidak merasakannya, Kyu? Biasanya ikatan saudara kembar itu sangat kuat, bukan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Entah ia benar-benar tidak merasakannya atau mungkin hanya egonya terlalu angkuh untuk sekedar menyadarinya.

"Kau boleh percaya atau tidak, tapi aku merasa Yesung itu memiliki masalah dan dia membutuhkanmu, Kyu. Kau bilang kalau Yesung itu anak yang tertutup dengan orang lain, bukan? Itu berarti hanya kau dan keluargamu yang dia butuhkan."

Kyuhyun kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding di belakangnya, "Aku tidak tau, hyung." Gumamnya pelan. Entah apa yang tidak ia ketahui.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Donghae menghampiri Siwon yang tengah duduk di depan TV seraya membawa dua gelas minuman.

"Memikirkan Yesung lagi, hm?" Tanya Donghae seraya duduk di samping Siwon.

Siwon hanya mendesah pelan. Ya, ia tidak bisa berbohong, ia memang memikirkan Yesung sejak tadi. Entah kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan pria yang ia yakini menyimpan sejuta rahasia di balik mata _caramel_-nya itu.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" Goda Donghae seraya menyeringai.

"Aku tidak tau, hyung. Aku sendiri tidak yakin perasaan apa ini. Aku hanya merasa ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya."

Donghae tersenyum, "Cinta itu memiliki banyak definisi. Tapi kau tau? Aku belum pernah melihatmu begitu peduli pada orang lain seperti ini sebelumnya. Apalagi pada orang yang baru saja kau kenal. Pasti ada sesuatu. Hah~ pantas saja selama ini kau tidak pernah peduli pada Jesscia. Ternyata kau juga menyukai sesama pria."

"Jangan menggodaku terus, hyung!" Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya

Donghae tertawa, "Berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu, Choi Siwon! Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat imut!" Ejeknya membuat wajah Siwon semakin terteku, "Lagipula apa yang salah? Menjadi Gay itu tidak buruk."

"Kau berbicara seperti itu karena kau Gay, kan?" Cibir Siwon.

"Aku hanya menjadi Gay untuk Eunhyuk!" Bela Donghae.

Siwon mengacak rambutnya putus asa, "Bagaimana bisa aku membantunya kalau aku ajak berteman saja dia tidak mau?!" Gerutunya.

"Eh? Benarkah? Kau mengajaknya berteman?" Donghae menatap Siwon terkejut.

Siwon mengangguk, "Tapi dia malah lari."

Plak! Donghae memukul kepala Siwon dengan sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan membuat Siwon mengerang.

"Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja dia lari ketakutan! Kalian baru bertemu beberapa kali, dan tiba-tiba kau mengajaknya berteman? Kau terlalu frontal, _ppabo_! Bukan seperti itu caranya!" Seru Donghae.

"Lalu aku harus menunggu satu tahun dulu baru boleh mengajaknya berteman, begitu?" Sahut Siwon sengit.

"Bukan seperti itu juga!" Balas Donghae tak kalah sengit, "Biar aku ajari! Pertama, kau dekati dia dengan cara yang normal. Buat dia percaya padamu dulu, baru kau ajak dia berteman. Atau menjadikan dia kekasihmu juga boleh." Donghae menyeringai.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mendekatinya kalau setiap bertemu denganku dia selalu lari?" Siwon menghela nafas.

"Dasar bodoh! Pakai otakmu! Apa gunanya kau memiliki uang dan orang tua yang berpengaruh kalau tidak di manfaatkan dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Donghae memainkan alisnya.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Seru Yesung seraya memasuki rumahnya.

Sepi. Seolah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di rumah itu. Yesung mengangkat bahunya sekilas lalu berjalan ke kamarnya.

Langkah Yesung terhenti ketika melewati pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah pulang?" Gumam Yesung seraya mengintip ke dalam kamar itu.

Kosong. Tidak ada siapapun.

Yesung baru saja beranjak keluar dari kamar itu ketika sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Ia memang sudah pernah memasuki kamar itu sebelumnya saat membantu Kyuhyun kemarin, namun karena terlalu cemas ia tidak sempat memperhatikan isinya. Kamar bernuansa biru itu hampir penuh dengan piala-piala yang berhasil diperoleh Kyuhyun baik melalui kompetisi akandemik maupun non-akademik. Yesung yakin, pasti Mrs. Kim yang meletakkan semua piala itu di sana.

Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Yesung, perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar itu. Seulas senyuman terlukis di bibirnya. Yesung masih tetap Yesung yang dulu. Yesung yang begitu mengagumi Kyuhyun dan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Kyuhyun telah berhasil mengkoleksi entah berapa banyak piala bahkan sejak ia masih di taman kanak-kanak.

Yesung meraih salah satu piala yang sudah tampak usang namun masih berkilau. Piala pertama yang Kyuhyun dapatkan saat mengikuti lomba menggambar di taman kanak-kanak dulu. Piala pertama yang berhasil membuat Yesung merasa iri. Karena saat itulah perlakuan tidak adil mulai ia dapatkan.

Yesung masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ketika saat itu kedua orang tuanya begitu membanggakan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang begitu hebat. Kyuhyun yang baru menginjak taman kanak-kanak selama beberapa bulan saja sudah bisa menulis dan membaca. Berbeda dengan Yesung yang bahkan mengenali huruf dan angka saja belum bisa.

Yesung tersenyum hambar. Tidak seharusnya ia mengingat saat-saat seperti itu. Itu hanya akan menguak kembali luka-luka lamanya, bukan?

Yesung lalu meletakkan piala itu dan meraih piala yang lainnya. Ia tau, itu adalah piala yang berhasil Kyuhyun menangkan dalam turnamen basket tahun lalu. Ia ikut bahagia saat melihat Kyuhyun tertawa dengan mengangkat piala itu tinggi-tinggi meski hanya melalui layar televisi.

Yesung tersenyum. Seandainya ia bisa mendapatkan satu saja piala seperti itu, ia pasti akan sangat bahagia.

Yesung mengangkat bahunya. _Mimpi_..

Ia lalu meletakkan piala itu kembali ke tempatnya semula. Namun tiba-tiba saat ia menarik kembali tangannya, piala itu terjatuh dan pecah menjadi beberapa bagian di lantai. Mata Yesung langsung melebar. Badannya seolah lemas membuat ia jatuh menyandar pada lemari di belakangnya yang justru membuat lemari itu goyang hingga semua piala yang ada di atasnya terjatuh ke lantai dan sebagian mengenai Yesung.

"YESUNG?!"

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya. Dan seketika matanya semakin melebar begitu menemukan Mr. Kim berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan menatapnya tajam. Tubuh Yesung semakin gemetar menangkap amarah yang terpancar jelas dari mata .

"_Da-daddy _a-aku tidak sengaja.." Ucap Yesung gemetar.

Mr. Kim menghampiri Yesung dengan langkah gusar dan langsung memberikan tamparan yang cukup keras di pipi Yesung membuat Yesung jatuh tersungukur menimpa pecahan piala-piala tadi.

"Akh!" Yesung memekik tertahan. Punggungnya terasa begitu sakit ketika menghantam lantai dengan cukup keras.

"Dasar anak bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?!"

Yesung menggeleng. Air matanya mulai jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Bibirnya gemetar, tidak mampu mengeluarkan suara apapun membuat Mr. Kim semakin marah.

"Kyuhyun susah payah mendapatkan ini semua dan kau dengan mudah menghancurkannya, huh?! Di mana otakmu?! Apa kau sengaja melakukannya?!" Seru Mr. Kim dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

Lagi-lagi Yesung hanya menggeleng. Ketakutan terpancar begitu jelas dari wajahnya yang memucat. Sama sekali tidak berani membalas tatapan Mr. Kim. Luka di punggungnya dan juga luka baru yang mulai mengalirkan darah di beberapa bagian tubuhnya karena terkena piala-piala tadi seolah sama sekali tidak terasa. Yang ada hanya ketakutan akan kemarahan Mr. Kim.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain membuat masalah, huh?!" Mr. Kim mengangkat tangannya lagi hendak kembali memukul Yesung.

"_Daddy_?!" Seru Kyuhyun membuat Mr. Kim mengurungkan niatnya.

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar melihat kamarnya berantakan. Pecahan piala berceceran di lantai dan Yesung tergeletak di sampingnya dengan kepala menunduk. Kyuhyun yakin Yesung tengah menangis saat ini. Terlihat jelas dari tubuhnya yang gemetar.

"Apa yang _Daddy _lakukan?" Seru Kyuhyun seraya menghampiri Mr. Kim dan Yesung.

"Kau lihat, Kyu! Yesung menghancurkan semua pialamu!" Jawab Mr. Kim.

"Tapi bukan berarti _Daddy _bisa memukul Yesung!" Seru Kyuhyun lagi kali ini seraya meraih tubuh Yesung dan memeluknya.

"Bagaimana dengan semua pialamu, huh? Kau sudah susah payah mendapatkan semuanya! Yesung tidak mungkin bisa menggantinya!"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tangan Yesung meremas T-shirt bagian depannya. Ia tau Yesung pasti sangat ketakutan mendengar kemarahan Mr. Kim. Sesering apapun Yesung mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, ia tidak mungkin bisa benar-benar terbiasa.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, _Dad_! Aku bisa mendapatkannya lagi nanti." Ucapnya dengan suara yang lebih tenang. Ia tau di saat seperti ini ia tidak boleh ikut terbawa emosi.

Mr. Kim berdecak, "Jangan membelanya, Kyu-ah! Yesung harus mendapatkan pelajaran agar dia lebih berhati-hati."

"Tapi bukan seperti ini caranya, _Dad_!" Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas, "Sudahlah. Biar aku yang membereskan semua ini. _Daddy _harus segera kembali ke kantor, bukan?"

Mr. Kim kembali berdecak, "Kau lihat, Yesung? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak marah padamu. Seharusnya kau bisa menjadi seperti dia," Ujar Mr. Kim tanpa berteriak lagi. Namun tetap saja, itu justru lebih melukai Yesung.

Mr. Kim menghela nafas sebelum kemudian keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berniat melepaskan pelukannya untuk melihat kondisi Yesung, namun Yesung menolak. Ia tidak mau lepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Tangannya masih mencengkeram T-shirt Kyuhyun erat dengan gemetar. Dan Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar isakan tertahan dari saudara kembarnya itu.

"Baiklah, kau boleh menangis," Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mempererat pelukannya.

.

.

.

To Be continued~

* * *

Chapter 5 bisa langsung dibaca ^^

Semoga ini tidak salah lagi XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Ini chapter 5-nya :)**

_**Gomawo **_**untuk yang kemarin udah mengingatkan kalau salah publish chpater kkk**

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**LOVE FOR YOU**

**Pairing : **Yewon, Twins!Kyusung, slight!kisung

**Genre** : Yaoi, Brothership, Romace, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Drama etc.

**Rate **: T (Akan berubah seiring berjalannya cerita ^^)

**Warning** : BL, Un-official Pair, aneh, alur maksa, etc.

**Disclaimer **: _Adapted from Summer Breeze by Orizuka ( I'll make some modification on the plot) _and _Inspired by Brother Step-Brother by Babycloudy_

A Yewon Fanfiction © 2012 by Fairy_Siwoonie

.

* * *

~ HAPPY READING ~

* * *

.

Benda berbentuk apel yang terpajang di sudut ruangan kamar Kyuhyun kini menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, yang artinya Yesung telah menangis selama lebih dari 5 jam. Sampai pria manis itu mungkin kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya untuk melihat keadaan Yesung. Wajah Yesung masih terlihat pucat dengan berhiaskan jejak-jejak air mata. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa pria itu menangis dalam waktu yang bisa dikatakan cukup lama. Mungkinkah karena ia terlalu merasa sakit?

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat Yesung menangis. Ia sering, terlalu sering malah, melihat adik kembarnya itu menangis. Namun entah mengapa, kali ini ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sebenarnya bukan baru kali ini saja. Jika Kyuhyun mau mengakui, sejak Yesung pindah ke Seoul beberapa hari yang lalu, ia sudah merasakan ada sesuatu yang berubah dari saudara kembarnya itu. Baiklah, secara fisik Yesung memang sedikit berubah, namun bukan itu. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan sosok Yesung yang sekarang. Yesung yang sekarang seperti memiliki emosi yang lebih.. lemah? Entahlah. Kyuhyun sendiri juga tau. Ia hanya merasa.

'_Dia membutuhkanmu, Kyu..'_

Ucapan Sungmin sore tadi kembali terngiang di kepala Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya, Kyuhyun bukan tidak menyayangi Yesung. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun sendiri juga tidak tau apa yang membuat ia dan Yesung tidak memiliki hubungan sebaik anak-anak kembar lainnya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Yesung yang memang lebih kecil darinya, lalu membaringkan pria itu di atas tempat tidurnya. Yesung tidak terbangun. Entahlah, mungkin ia hanya terlalu _lelah_.

Kyuhyun meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Yesung. Hanya untuk sekedar memeriksa kalau saja Yesung demam atau semacamnya. Ya, karena wajah Yesung memang terlihat begitu pucat seperti orang sakit. Meskipun nafas Yesung berhembus teratur, namun Kyuhyun tidak yakin jika saudara kembarnya itu benar-benar tidur dengan tenang.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega begitu merasakan suhu tubuh Yesung stabil. Mungkin wajah pucat itu hanya efek karena Yesung ketakutan tadi. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan Yesung begitu ketakutan saat pria manis itu mencengkeram bajunya erat seolah meminta perlindungan ketika Mr. Kim memarahinya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan keluar dari kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali masuk dengan membawa handuk kecil dan air hangat.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia membersihkan jejak-jejak air mata di wajah Yesung dengan handuk kecil yang telah lebih dulu ia basahi. Yesung mengeliat pelan.

"Sshh~" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Yesung lembut dan sedikit mengusapnya, seolah tengah mencoba membuat Yesung merasa nyaman.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat melihat Yesung kembali tenang. Ia lalu kembali membasahi handuknya dan membersihkan luka di tangan Yesung akibat terkena serpihan piala tadi.

Kyuhyun menyingirkan anak rambut Yesung yang jatuh menutupi keningnya. Ada luka baru di sana. Berada tepat beberapa senti dari luka yang kemarin. Kyuhyun lalu menghapus darah yang sudah agak mengering itu dengan hati-hati, berusaha untuk tidak membuat Yesung terbangun.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum setelah yakin ia telah membersihkan semua luka di tubuh Yesung. Namun kenyataannya, ada satu tempat di mana ia tidak bisa menyentuh apalagi mengobati luka itu. Luka yang sebenarnya paling membutuhkan perawatan. _Luka di hati Yesung._

Kyuhyun meletakkan air hangat dan handuk tadi di mejanya lalu kembali menatap Yesung. Entah Kyuhyun yang terlalu berlebihan atau bagaimana, namun ia merasa wajah yang bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi itu terlihat seolah tengah memohon sesuatu padanya. Kyuhyun tidak perlu berpikir dua kali, jika egonya mau mengakui, ia pasti tau apa yang dimohon oleh Yesung darinya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Yesung. Dan lagi, dengan hati-hati ia memeluk tubuh kecil Yesung dan membenamkan wajah itu di dadanya, namun masih dengan memastikan Yesung tidak akan kesulitan bernafas. Entahlah, malam ini ia hanya merasa ingin membuat Yesung nyaman. Perasaan yang sebenarnya lagi-lagi jika ia mau mengakui, sudah ada sejak dulu.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Pagi itu Yesung terbangun dan menemukan dirinya berada di dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Entah ia yang memang terlalu cengeng atau bagaimana, ia kembali menangis. Jika memungkinkan, ia ingin waktu berhenti berputar. Ia ingin berada di dalam posisi seperti itu selamanya. Ia ingin tidak akan ada lagi hari di mana ia selalu merasa sendirian dan tidak diinginkan oleh semua orang.

Dan mungkin karena Kyuhyun terlalu peka, isakan lirih Yesung berhasil mengusik tidurnya dan membuat ia terbangun. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan T-shirt bagian depannya basah. Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Dan tepat seperti yang sudah ia duga sebelumya, Yesung menangis di sana.

Jika Kyuhyun boleh merasa heran, ia pasti akan bertanya bagaimana bisa air mata itu tidak pernah habis. Ia saja tidak pernah menangis –kecuali saat bayi, mungkin?

Mungkin semua orang berpikir, saat menciptakan Yesung dan Kyuhyun, Tuhan meletakkan semua kelebihan di dalam diri Kyuhyun dan kekurangan di dalam diri Yesung. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berlaku lagi dalam hal 'air mata' ini. Yesung sering menangis, tapi air matanya seolah tidak pernah habis. Sementara Kyuhyun seakan tidak memiliki air mata.

"Yesung.." Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Maaf.." Isak Yesung pelan masih dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas.. kesal? Entahlah. Ia hanya tidak suka setiap kali mendengar Yesung mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' dan 'Aku baik-baik saja'. Dan sayangnya, itu adalah kata-kata yang paling sering diucapkan Yesung seumur hidupnya. Kyuhyun sendiri juga tidak tau kenapa. Ia hanya tidak suka. Jika boleh jujur, ia bahkan lebih suka melihat Yesung menangis daripada mengatakan 'Aku baik-baik saja' setiap kali pria bermata _caramel _itu terluka.

Kyuhyun tidak tau harus berkata atau melakukan apa saat ini. Otaknya terus berputar untuk mencari kata apa yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan pada Yesung. Ya, untuk sekedar membuat Yesung berhenti menangis, mungkin?

"Aku harus segera berangkat kuliah, Yesung.." Itulah kalimat pertama yang berhasil keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun setelah berpikir cukup lama. Yang bahkan sebenarnya itu sama sekali bukan kalimat yang ia cari sedari tadi.

"Ma-maaf.." Ucap Yesung lagi. Ia tau waktu tidak akan benar-benar berhenti sesuai harapannya.

Yesung lalu menghapus air matanya dan menarik wajahnya dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Masih dengan kepala menunduk, ia kemudian bangkit dan berdiri beberapa saat di sebelah tempat tidur Kyuhyun dengan canggung.

"Maaf.." Satu kata yang kembali terucap dari bibir Yesung sebelum kemudian ia keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun tanpa berani menatap kakak kembarnya itu telebih dulu.

Kyuhyun masih berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan menatap Yesung yang baru saja menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia hanya kembali menghela nafas berat.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat Yesung masuk ke ruang makan dengan kepala menunduk. Ia yakin, Yesung masih takut pada Mr. Kim karena kejadian malam tadi. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun itu lebih baik daripada Yesung harus mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat raut wajah Mr. Kim yang tidak bersahabat saat ini. Beruntung, sebelumnya Kyuhyun sudah meminta Mr. dan Mrs. Kim untuk tidak membahas peristiwa tadi malam di depan Yesung. Dan, apa yang tidak untuk putra kesayangan mereka?

Dan acara sarapan pagi itu berlangsung tanpa ada suara sampai tiba-tiba ponsel milik Mr. Kim bergetar menandakan panggilan masuk.

"_Yeoboseo_?" Sapa Mr. Kim pada seseorang di _line _seberang.

"_Selamat pagi, Tuan. Anda Mr. Kim, orang tua dari Kim Yesung, bukan?"_

"Ya, aku orang tua Yesung." Jawab Mr. Kim membuat ketiga orang yang berada di sampingnya langsung menatapnya, "Ada apa?"

"_Begini Tuan, aku adalah Dosen Yesung. Aku hanya ingin meminta persetujuan dari anda untuk memberikan seorang tutor untuk Yesung, karena aku melihat sepertinya Yesung sedikit kesulitan dalam menerima materi_."

"Tidak masalah. Tapi dengan satu syarat, jangan sampai hal ini tersebar keluar. Anda mengerti?"

"_Aku mengerti, Tuan. Terima kasih. Selamat pagi.."_

"Selamat pagi." Balas Mr. Kim sebelum kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Mr. Kim lalu menatap Yesung tajam membuat Yesung yang tadi menatapnya langsung menunduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan nilaimu?" Tanya Mr. Kim.

"A-aku sudah berusaha dengan baik, _Dad_.." Jawab yesung gugup.

"Berusaha dengan baik? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa Dosenmu mengatakan kau membutuhkan seorang tutor? Itu pasti karena kau sangat bodoh!"

"_Daddy_!" Seru Kyuhyun.

"_Yeobo_.." Bisik Mrs. Kim seraya menggenggam tangan Mr. Kim, seolah memperingatkan suaminya untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Jangan membuat _Daddy _malu lagi, Yesung." Ucap Mr. Kim dingin. Ia lalu meminum kopinya sebelum kemudian bangkit dan keluar meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Haiz! _Yeobo, _tunggu!" Seru Mrs. Kim, "Hati-hati di jalan, ne?" Ucapnya seraya mencium pipi Yesung dan Kyuhyun bergantian lalu keluar menyusul Mr. Kim.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yesung yang duduk di sampingnya. Tangan mungil Yesung terlihat mencengkeram ujung bajunya menandakan bahwa pria itu ketakutan. Kyuhyun semakin yakin, ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sini.

"Hari ini kau berangkat bersamaku saja. Tidak perlu naik taksi." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu menyelesaikan sarapannya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Terima kasih," Ucap Yesung sebelum keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun.

"Nanti kau pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak tau. Tapi sepertinya aku pulang sore."

"Aku pulang siang. Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu."

"Eh? Ti-tidak perlu, Kyu-ah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolak Yesung seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya lalu keluar dari mobil lebih dulu.

Yesung ikut keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun, "Terima kasih," Ucapnya sekali lagi sebelum kemudian berjalan meninggalkan halaman parkir.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Yesung yang mulai menjauh ketika ia merasakan tepukan di bahunya.

"Tumben kalian berangkat bersama?" Ujar Changmin seraya melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Yesung sedang tidak enak badan. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya naik taksi." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ah iya, kau punya mobil, tapi kenapa Yesung selalu pergi ke universitas naik taksi? Apa orang tuamu tidak membelikannya mobil juga?" Tanya Nichkhun yang berdiri di samping Taecyeon.

"Haiz! Orang tuamu pilih kasih!" Canda Taecyeon di sambut tawa ketiga temannya. Namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Ucapan Taecyeon seolah tadi tidak terdengar seperti candaan di telinganya.

"Yesung tidak bisa menyetir." Ujar Kyuhyun. _Karena tidak ada yang pernah mengajarinya, dan dia pernah tidak berani meminta._

"Hah~ kenapa aku merasa Yesung itu seperti wanita, ya?" Gumam Yoochun yang juga langsung di sambut tawa temannya dan lagi-lagi tidak dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga merasa seperti itu. Selain wajahnya yang terlalu manis, Yesung juga terlihat tidak sekuat Kyuhyun. Huh~~ aku jadi ingin melindunginya. Benar-benar sosok uke idaman!" Sahut Taecyeon membuat Nichkhun langsung menginjak kakinya.

"Bukankah kau mengatainya penipu saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, huh?" Cibir Nichkhun.

"Hey! Itu bukan salahku kalau tidak percaya! Yesung memang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Kyuhyun!" Taecyeon membela diri.

Nichkhun memutar bola matanya sementara Yoochun dan Changmin hanya tertawa. Kyuhyun? Entah apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikirannya.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Yesung memasuki perpustakaan dengan membawa beberapa buku di tangannya. Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya kini menunjukkan pukul 01.15, artinya Yesung sudah terlambat 15 menit dari waktu yang seharusnya. Sebelumnya, Mr. Jung –dosen Yesung mengatakan kalau Yesung harus menemui tutor barunya di perpustakaan itu tepat pukul 1 siang.

Sebenarnya Yesung sendiri tidak yakin kalau mendapatkan tutor adalah hal yang bagus. _Well _ya, selama beberapa hari berada di Seoul, ia telah berhasil menyembunyikan keterbatasannya dari semua orang –yang baru dikenalnya. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tau jika ia memiliki kelemahan dalam belajar, tentu saja selain Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tuanya. Beruntung cara pembelajaran di universitas tidak sama dengan sekolah dasar atau semacamnya di mana sang guru benar-benar memperhatikan siswanya dalam belajar. Namun kini dengan belajar bersama tutor, itu artinya Sang Tutor akan benar-benar memperhatikan dan mengawasi Yesung. Itu bukan hal yang bagus, bukan?

Jujur, Yesung tidak ingin siapapun mengetahui kelemahannya. Perlakuan tidak adil dan kata-kata menyakitkan yang ia dapatkan sejak kecil hanya karena semua orang menganggap ia bodoh itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Ia tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. Ia tidak apa-apa meski ia harus selalu sendirian daripada ia berada di tengah-tengah banyak orang, dan yang orang-orang itu lakukan tidak lain pasti hanya membuat lukanya semakin menyakitkan

Tapi apa yang bisa Yesung lakukan sekarang? Mr. Kim sendiri sudah menyetujuinya. Tidak mungkin Yesung akan melakukan protes, bukan? Dan lagi, ia sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar ia bisa membuat kedua orang tuanya bangga dan menganggap bahwa dirinya itu ada. Ia juga ingin membuat dirinya berarti hingga Kyuhyun tidak akan merasa malu lagi untuk mengakuinya sebagai saudara kembar.

"Maaf, apa kau tau di mana Choi Siwon?" Tanya Yesung pada penjaga perpustakaan itu.

"Ah~ kau pasti Kim Yesung, kan? Siwon sudah menunggumu di sebelah sana." _Librarian _itu tersenyum seraya menunjuk bagian sudut ruang perpustakaan.

"Terima kasih~" Yesung membungkukkan badannya sekilas lalu menuju tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh _librarian _tadi.

Yesung melihat seorang pria yang sepertinya adalah _Sunbae_-nya duduk di sudut ruangan dengan kepala menunduk. Sepertinya pria itu tengah membaca buku. Perlahan Yesung melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri pria itu.

"_Anyeong_~ aku Kim Yesung. Ma-maaf aku ter—" Yesung tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika tiba-tiba pria tadi mengangkat wajahnya, "Kau?"

"Hai Kim Yesung~ Selamat kau terlambat 18 menit di hari pertamamu." Ucap pria tadi seraya bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ja-jadi kau Choi Siwon?" Tanya Yesung seolah tidak percaya.

Siwon –pria tadi memutar bola matanya, "Jadi kau baru tau namaku?"

Yesung sedikit menunduk, "Ma-maaf. Kau tidak pernah memberitahu namamu.." Ucapnya sedikit merasa bersalah, mungkin? Ya, sebenarnya juga bukan salah Yesung jika ia tidak tau nama Siwon. Siwon memang belum pernah memperkenalkan dirinya secara jelas pada Yesung sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu perkenalkan, aku Choi Siwon. Fakultas bisnis semester 5. Dan mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi tutormu." Ucap Siwon seraya tersenyum.

"A-aku Yesung." Balas Yesung masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa semakin takut ketika mengetahui kalau yang akan menjadi tutor-nya adalah orang yang kemarin sempat mengajaknya berteman.

"Baiklah, daripada membuang waktu lagi, lebih baik sekarang kita mulai belajar." Ujar Siwon seraya kembali duduk.

"Ba-baik, _Sunbae_," Jawab Yesung yang kemudian langsung mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan Siwon.

"Haiz! Apa aku terlihat begitu menakutkan sampai setiap bertemu denganku kau selalu pucat seperti itu? Aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu. Dan lagi, bagaimana aku bisa membantumu kalau melihatku saja kau tidak berani?"

"Ma-maaf~" Dan lagi-lagi hanya kalimat itu yang berhasil lolos dari bibir Yesung.

Siwon memutar bola matanya, "Ah iya, jangan memanggilku '_Sunbae'_ panggil aku '_Hyung_' saja," Ujarnya lagi.

"Baik, _hyung._" Jawab Yesung.

"Nah~ terdengar lebih baik. Aku akan menjelaskan materi-materi dasar dan kau harus memperhatikan aku dengan baik. Jangan menunduk, _arra_?"

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya.

Siwon tersenyum. Ia lalu mulai menjelaskan beberapa materi yang sudah ia pelajari semalaman.

Yesung memperhatikan Siwon dengan baik. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Cara Siwon mengajarinya persis seperti.. Kibum. Ya, Kim Kibum, orang yang bahkan sampai detik ini masih Yesung ingat dengan jelas. Seseorang yang sangat Yesung rindukan. Sampai saat ini Yesung bahkan masih selalu berharap bisa kembali bertemu dengannya.

Kibum tau cara terbaik untuk mengajari Yesung adalah dengan memberikan penjelasan secara lisan. Yesung masih mengingat dengan jelas wajah Kibum yang terlihat serius namun juga lembut di saat bersamaan ketika mengajari Yesung dulu. Dan kini, ia kembali melihatnya dalam sosok yang berbeda. Ia seolah melihat sosok Kibum dalam diri Siwon.

"Yesung?" Panggil Siwon membuat Yesug tersentak.

"Y-ya, _hyung_?" Sahut Yesung gugup.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk memperhatikan aku, bukan menatapku seperti itu," Ujar Siwon membuat pipi Yesung tiba-tiba bersemu merah.

"Ma-maaf.." Ucap Yesung seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Siwon tertawa, "Berhentilah meminta maaf! Aku tidak marah padamu. Kau boleh menatapku terus kalau kau mau. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," Godanya membuat pipi Yesung semakin memerah.

Siwon mengamati wajah Yesung yang sedikit tertunduk. Ia bisa melihat semburat merah di kedua pipi Yesung membuat pria manis itu terlihat dua kali lebih menggemaskan. Dan Siwon benar-benar harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencubit kedua pipi _chubby _itu jika tidak ingin Yesung lari ketakutan.

Namun tiba-tiba tatapan mata Siwon yang mengamati wajah Yesung terhenti pada kening Yesung. Ada luka baru di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Siwon membuat Yesung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa?" Yesung mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

Siwon mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh luka di sudut kening Yesung, "Aku tidak melihat luka ini kemarin," Ujarnya.

Mata Yesung melebar. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat wajah Siwon yang kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"Ini kenapa?" Tanya Siwon yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau apa yang dilakukannya membuat Yesung gugup setengah mati.

"Ke-kemarin a-aku jatuh," Jawab Yesung yang masih berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali. Lain kali hati-hati~" Ucap Siwon seraya menarik kembali tubuhnya menjauh dari Yesung.

Yesung langsung menghembuskan nafas lega.

Siwon melirik jam yang terpajang di dinding perpustakaan, "Hah~ tidak terasa kita sudah belajar lebih dari 2 jam."

"I-iya,"

"Kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"A-aku pulang sendiri naik taksi." Jawab Yesung.

"Baiklah, cepat bereskan bukumu! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Ujar Siwon.

"_A-aniya_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, _hyung_. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu," Tolak Yesung sesopan mungkin agar tidak membuat Siwon tersinggung.

"Tidak akan merepotkan. Kau tinggal bersama Kyuhyun, kan? Rumah kita satu arah, jadi sekalian saja." Siwon tersenyum.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tidak ada penolakan!" Potong Siwon seraya menarik tangan Yesung keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

"Terima kasih, hyung," Ucap Yesung setelah keluar dari mobil Siwon di halaman rumahnya.

Siwon tersenyum, "Sampai bertemu besok~~" Ujarnya sebelum kemudian melesatkan mobilnya meninggalkan halaman rumah Yesung.

Yesung tersenyum lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sungie-ah, kau sudah pulang?" Sapa Mrs. Kim ketika berpapasan dengan Yesung di depan pintu.

"_Ne, Mom. Mommy _tidak ke kantor?" Tanya Yesung.

"Ah~ _Mommy _hanya mengambil berkas yang tertinggal tadi. Sekarang _Mommy _harus kembali lagi ke kantor. Ah iya, _Mommy _juga sudah meyiapkan makanan untukmu. _Mommy _pergi dulu, _ne_?" Mrs. Kim mencium pipi Yesung dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yesung.

Yesung meghela nafas pelan. Selalu saja seperti itu. Mrs. Kim terlalu sibuk dengan karirnya sendiri. Dan jika sesekali ia memiliki waktu luang, pasti ia akan mendedikasikan semuanya untuk Kyuhyun.

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya, menepis segala pikiran-pikiran yang pasti hanya akan membuatnya lebih terluka. Ia lalu kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Yesung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan segera menghampiri akuarium yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan itu.

"Hai, Ddangkoma~~" Ujar Yesung seraya mengangkat kura-kura kesayangannya itu dari dalam akuarium.

Yesung lalu meletakkan kura-kura itu di atas tempat tidurya sementara ia sendiri duduk di sampingnya.

"Ddangkoma, apa kau merindukan Kibum hyung? Dia sekarang seperti apa, ya?" Ujar Yesung seraya menopang dagunya.

"Menurutmu, apa Kibum hyung masih mengingat kita? Apa dia akan kembali ke Korea lagi? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah lulus? Kenapa dia belum kembali? Apa dia memang tidak akan kembali lagi?" Tanya Yesung bertubi-tubi yang hanya dibalas dengan kedipan oleh kura-kuranya.

"Kau tau, Ddangkoma? Tadi aku bertemu dengan orang yang baik seperti Kibum hyung. Dia juga mengajakku berteman kemarin. Tapi aku takut kalau ternyata dia hanya mengerjaiku seperti semua orang. Atau kalau nanti dia tau aku bodoh, dia akan menjauhiku seperti biasanya." Raut wajah Yesung tiba-tiba berubah sedih.

Yesung mengalihkan tatapannya pada kemeja berwarna biru yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

"Aku ingin percaya. Tapi aku takut.." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon masuk ke dalam apartment-nya dengan senyuman yang tampaknya masih enggan meninggalkan wajah tampannya sejak tadi. Wajah manis Yesung yang semakin menggemaskan ketika _blushing _seperti tadi seolah terus menari-nari di pelupuk matanya.

Siwon menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di samping Donghae yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah.

"Siwon? Kau sudah pulang?"

Siwon hanya tersenyum membuat Donghae menyeringai.

"Ciyeee~~ bagaiamana? Apa kau berhasil?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Ya, setidaknya dia tidak lari saat bertemu denganku," Jawab Siwon masih dengan tersenyum.

Donghae tertawa, "Rencanaku hebat, kan? Kau harus membayar mahal padaku!"

Siwon memutar bola matanya, "Baiklah, kau memang hebat! Kau ingin apa, huh?"

"Hm, aku akan memikirkannya dulu, nanti akan aku beritahu aku ingin apa," Jawab Donghae seraya tersenyum lebar, "Ah iya, tadi Choi _ahjumma _ingin kau menelponnya kalau kau sudah pulang!"

"_Umma_?" Siwon mengangkat alisnya.

Donghae mengangguk.

"Baiklah," Ujar Siwon seraya meraih ponselnya.

"_Yoboseo_.."

"_Siwon? Apa kabar, sweeatie_?" Tanya seseorang di _line _seberang yang tidak lain adalah Mrs. Choi.

"Aku baik, _Umma_. _Umma _sendiri bagaimana?"

"_Umma sangat baik. Ah iya, bagaimana kencanmu hari ini_?" Tanya Mrs. Choi terdengar antusias.

Siwon langsung menatap Donghae seolah bertanya apa-yang-kau-katakan-pada-_umma_ku?

Donghae hanya menyeringai kecil seraya membentuk _V-sign_ dengan jari-jarinya.

"_Umma _tau darimana?" Siwon balik bertanya.

"_Kemarin Donghae meminta Umma untuk membantumu mendekati pria yang kau sukai,_" Jawab Mrs. Choi membuat Siwon langsung melempar _death glare_ pada Donghae.

"_Hah~ Siwonnie, Umma sangat senang, akhirnya kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai. Umma sempat khawatir karena kau sudah kuliah semester 5, tapi belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali_."

"_U-umma _tidak marah aku menyukai pria?"

Terdengar kekehan kecil dari _line _seberang, "_Kenapa Umma harus marah? Umma tau kau sudah besar, kau pasti tau apa yang terbaik untuk dirimu sendiri_."

Siwon tersenyum, "Terima kasih, _Umma_~~"

"_Iya, honey~~ Ah iya, kau harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati pria itu, okay? Kalau sudah berhasil, bawa ke sini dan kenalkan pada umma~~_"

"_Ne, Umma._ Aku akan berusaha!"

"_Baiklah, kau baru pulang, kan? Cepat mandi dan jangan lupa makan dengan baik, okay_?"

"Okay, _Umma_. Sampaikan salamku pada _Appa_.."

"_Ne, nanti Umma sampaikan. Sampaikan salam Umma pada Donghae juga, ya_?"

"_Ne, Umma_."

"_Bye, Siwonnie~~"_

"_Bye~~"_ Balas Siwon lalu meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan langsung kembali melempar _death glare _pada Donghae.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada _Umma_, Lee Donghae?"

"Ini bagian dari rencanaku kemarin. Aku mengatakan pada _Ahjumma _agar membantumu untuk mendekati pria yang kau sukai~~" Jawab Donghae tanpa dosa.

"Haiz! Siapa yang menyuruhmu berkata seperti itu, huh?"

"Tapi berhasil, kan? Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi tutor Yesung tanpa bantuan _Ahjumma_."

Siwon mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi kenapa harus bilang pada _Umma _kalau aku jatuh cinta?"

"Memang benar, kan? Ayolah Siwon~~ aku saja. Kau menyukai Yesung, kan?" Goda Donghae.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya. Apalagi dengan pria~~"

"Itu berarti, kau juga hanya akan menjadi _Gay_ untuk Yesung! Tenang saja, aku akan mendukungmu seratus persen!" Donghae mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Yesung tidak menyukaiku?"

"Kau harus membuatnya menyukaimu!" Donghae memainkan alisnya, "Tapi ingat, jangan terlalu _frontal _mengatakan kau menyukainya! Seperti yang kita tau, Yesung itu sedikit tertutup dengan orang lain. Jadi hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah, buat dia percaya padamu!"

Siwon tersenyum, "Kau tau, Fishy? Setelah 20 tahun aku mengenalmu, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bersyukur atas keberadaanmu~~"

Donghae membelalak protes, "Kurang ajar!" Serunya seraya memukul kepala Siwon.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Pukul 3 sore, Yesung baru saja keluar dari kelasnya ketika tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Siwon hyung?" Mata Yesung sedikit melebar begitu melihat orang yang menarik tangannya adalah Siwon.

"Hai~~" Sapa Siwon seraya tersenyum, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan, apa kau sudah ke rumah sakit?" Tanyanya.

Yesung mengangkat alisnya, "Untuk apa?"

"Haiz! Bukankah kemarin dokter mengatakan hari ini kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk mengganti perban?"

"Ah itu~~ Aku sudah sembuh, jadi aku rasa tidak perlu ke rumah sakit." Jawab Yesung seraya tersenyum.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu! Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit!" Siwon langsung menarik tangan Yesung tanpa memberikan kesempatan pria manis itu untuk melakukan protes.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Mulut Siwon ternganga ketika melihat dokter membuka T-shirt Yesung. Bukan karena ia iri atau terpesona dengan tubuh Yesung yang sewarna salju dan seakan meminta untuk disentuh itu. Baiklah, ia memang terpesona. Ia tidak pernah tau jika ada pria yang memiliki tubuh seindah itu. Tapi bukan itu penyebab utama membulatnya mata Siwon, melainkan beberapa luka yang terdapat di tangan dan tubuh Yesung. Dan ia yakin, ia tidak melihat luka-luka itu saat kecelakaan kemarin.

Sebenarnya memang bukan luka yang serius. Hanya beberapa luka memar dan lecet. Namun yang membuat Siwon heran adalah, darimana Yesung mendapatkan semua luka-luka itu. Memang ada banyak kemungkinan, misalnya Yesung terpeleset lalu terjatuh, tapi Siwon yakin bukan itu.

"Terima kasih, Dokter," Ucap Yesung setelah Dokter itu selesai mengganti perbannya.

"Sama-sama. Lukamu sudah sedikit mengering, tapi kau masih harus selalu hati-hati agar lukamu tidak membuka lagi, _arra_?"

"_Ne, _Dokter. Aku mengerti," Jawab Yesung seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku permisi keluar dulu. Selamat sore~~" Ucap Dokter itu seraya membungkuk sekilas lalu meninggalkan Yesung dan Siwon.

Yesung meraih T-shirt nya, namun tiba-tiba Siwon menahan tangannya.

"Yesung, apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?" Tanya Siwon membuat Yesung mengangkat alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Luka ini," Ujar Siwon seraya menunjuk luka memar di lengan Yesung, "Ini bukan karena kecelakaan kemarin, kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"I-ini? I-ini aku.. aku jatuh kemarin. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya?" Jawab Yesung mencoba agar tidak terdengar gugup.

Siwon menatap Yesung menyelidik, seolah mencari kebenaran dari kedua iris _caramel _itu. Dan Yesung yang ditatap seperti itu mau tidak mau merasa semakin gugup.

"A-aku harus segara pulang." Ujar Yesung seraya memakai kembali T-shirt miliknya dan bangkit dari _bed_.

"Kita makan dulu, baru aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" Ucap Siwon dengan nada _final_, dan lagi-lagi ia menarik paksa tangan Yesung keluar dari rumah sakit.

.

.

~ 예 원 ~

.

.

Siwon memasuki sebuah _Cafe _dengan menggenggam erat tangan Yesung. Ia seolah tidak menyadari jika pria yang berada di belakangnya itu kini terlihat sangat gugup.

"Siwon?!" Donghae yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang _waiters _pun terlihat terkejut begitu melihat Siwon berjalan mendekatinya bersama Yesung.

"Tumben kau ke sini?" Tanya Donghae setelah sebelumnya memberikan isyarat pada _waiters _tadi untuk pergi.

"Ya, tadi kebetulan aku lewat depan _Cafe _ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk mampir," Jawab Siwon.

Donghae mencibir, "Bilang saja mau makan gratis!"

Siwon baru saja akan melayangkan protes pada Donghae atas penghinaan yang baru saja di terimanya ketika tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kekehan kecil. Siwon memutar kepalanya dan melihat Yesung tertawa kecil. Sangat manis.

Tiba-tiba waktu seakan berhenti berputar dan semua orang yang ada di dalam _Cafe _itu menghilang. Yang terlihat di mata Siwon hanyalah Yesung yang tertawa dengan gerakan _slow motion_. Kedua mata Yesung seolah tenggelam dan membentuk lengkungan garis yang indah. Sangat indah. Sampai Siwon yakin, hanya malaikat yang memiliki wajah seindah itu.

Plakk!

"Auw!" Siwon mengerang kesakitan seraya memegangi kepalanya. Ia lalu menatap tajam Donghae yang tengah memegang buku menu. Dan ia yakin, buku menu itulah yang kali ini menjadi tersangka utama atas rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya.

"Kau membuat Yesung takut, Choi Siwon!" Seru Donghae sebelum Siwon sempat melayangkan protes.

Siwon langsung beralih menatap Yesung yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah.

Ah~ Choi Siwon bodoh! Berapa lama kau menatapnya seperti itu tadi, huh?!

Donghae hanya terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah kedua pria di hadapannya itu.

"Hae-ah!" Seru sebuah suara membuat ketiga pria itu langsung menoleh.

"Eunhyuk? Ada apa?" Tanya Donghae yang melihat ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari raut wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Ryeowook sedang sakit, jadi dia tidak bisa datang. Bagaimana ini?" Ujar Eunhyuk panik.

"Apa?" Donghae ikut panik.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

"Haiz! Penyanyi _Cafe _ini sedang sakit, jadi tidak bisa datang. Bagaimana ini?"

"Memangnya masalah besar kalau tidak ada yang menyanyi?"

"Tentu saja masalah besar! Aplaagi kalau akhir pekan seperti ini. Bisa-bisa para pengunjung kecewa dan tidak mau datang ke sini lagi. Kami berdua akan bangkrut! Miskin~~" Ujar Donghae mendramatisir.

Siwon memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan sepupunya yang berlebihan itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Yesung, kau bisa bernyanyi, kan?" Tanya Siwon membuat Yesung tersentak.

"A-apa? A-aku? Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi.." Jawab Yesung.

"Tapi aku melihatmu bernyanyi kemarin dan suaramu sangat bagus."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Donghae dengan mata berbinar seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan pencerahan atas masalah besar yang menimpanya.

"Yesung-ah, aku mohon bantu aku.. kali ini saja~~" Pinta Donghae memohon.

"Ta-tapi aku—"

"Aku mohon, Yesung-ah~~" Pinta Donghae lagi dengan wajah dibuat se-memelas mungkin.

"Iya, Yesung-ah. Apa kau tega melihat kami bangkrut, huh?" Tambah Eunhyuk yang juga tidak kalah berlebihan -_-

Yesung menatap kedua orang itu bingung. Ia lalu beralih menatap Siwon yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau pasti bisa. Satu kali ini saja." Ujar Siwon.

Yesung kembali terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas, "Baiklah,"

"Yay!" Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung ber-_high five _ria.

Siwon pun tersenyum.

"Ah iya, sekarang kau naik ke atas panggung. Ini sudah waktunya _performance_." Ujar Donghae setelah melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Yesung kembali menatap Siwon ragu.

"Kau pasti bisa~~" Ucap Siwon memberi semangat seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah~" kembali Yesung menghela nafas. Ia lalu berjalan naik ke atas panggung meninggalkan ketiga orang tadi.

"Siwon, apa kau yakin suara Yesung bagus? Bagaimana kalau nanti justru membuat pelanggan _Cafe _ini kabur?" Bisik Donghae.

Siwon tersenyum dan merangkul bahu Donghae, "Percaya padaku," Ujarnya seraya menatap Yesung yang sudah berada di atas panggung.

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa kalimat pembuka, Yesung mulai bernyanyi. Suasana _cafe _yang sebelumnya berisik tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Seluruh mata pengunjung _Cafe _itu kini tertuju pada sosok yang tengah bernyanyi di atas panggung dengan tatapan terpesona. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa tubuh sekecil itu bisa menghasilkan suara yang begitu _powerful_.

Eunhyuk menutup mulut Donghae yang ternganga dengan telapak tangannya sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

~ To Be Continued ~

* * *

Karena kemarin udah pada terlanjur baca chapter 5 nya, jadi chapter 4 yang sebenarnya aku selipin (?) aja deh XD

_Gomawo _buat yang udah baca dan _review _^^


End file.
